The Dark Immortal
by Triplesquidge
Summary: Complete opposites are the twins of the Phoenix household. One is disliked and the other is extremely liked. The brothers are in constant disagreement but only one can win, the younger of the two does just that but can he always? OcXHarem - Rewrite/Remake of KoBF
1. A Forced Engagement

A blonde haired, dark blue eyed boy stood in the centre of a courtyard holding onto a Bokken with a taller male who also held onto a Bokken. This person was a member of the boy's peerage and also his attendant, he took one of the boy's Knight pieces. The boy was called Reon Phoenix, 4th son of the Phoenix devil clan and twin to the 3rd son Raiser Phoenix. This knight was the only member of his peerage so far and the young boy was only two years into his teens.

The knight was currently training him in the way of the sword. The boy wasn't a natural with the sword but his failures never deterred him from his goal. The boy's failures kept coming with the sword but to a trained eye you could see that he was steadily improving. His mind was in the right place, it was just making his body follow along afterwards. The boy knew that his sword wasn't a tool but an extension of himself, he even treated the wooden sword with exceptional care. He never took what he was taught for granted, he listened to every little detail and while it didn't make a result in some cases you could easily tell that he was listening to each and everything.

Reon Phoenix was seen as an anomaly to the Phoenix household at his young age but in truth, so was his twin brother. Reon was being called the 'Pure Phoenix'. He was a good, kind kid and a well liked member of the Phoenix family. If it wasn't for his blonde hair, he could easily be confused as a child of the Gremory clan. To the devils as a whole, that's how kind he was. He paid everyone the same kind of attention and gave everyone the same kind of respect. Raiser was the complete opposite and is being called the 'Impure Phoenix'. Raiser paid hardly any respect to anyone and even less to women, he barely showed respects to his own mother. He was also arrogant and unruly at times. Even the Lord and Lady of Phoenix questioned how the twins could be so different, it was like the boys took on the good and bad of Phoenix.

It was almost like Raiser was an outcast in his own family. He had already started to look like a delinquent and his actions were corresponding to it. Reon was anything but, he was seen as a model Phoenix and dressed like a model to which he was.

In the midst of Reon's training came a butler interrupting it.

"What's wrong Francis-san?"

Reon spoke out first in kind. He spoke kindly to servants of all households and not just his own, something that lower-class devils took to heart and appreciated it.

"Lord Phoenix has arrived back and asked me to come get you, Young Master."

Reon looked to his knight who nodded to him. He smiled to the Knight and ran over to the butler. Francis then started to walk towards the large castle with the young Phoenix by his side. The two males walk through the Phoenix castle in silence except when they walk past someone, Reon would wave and greet them instinctively.

When they reached the throne room, Francis knocked twice and waited for a voice to sound before opening the door for Reon to walk through. After Reon got into the room, Francis bowed to the people in the room before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Reon carried on into the long room with his eyes firmly placed on his parents. He stopped walking when he reached his twin's side.

"You called for me, Chichi-ue?"

"That I did, Reon. As you know, your brother has been betrothed since birth to Rias Gremory and we have just arrived back from seeing them. You have also been betrothed. You are betrothed to-"

Reon takes a step forward and stops his father mid-sentence.

"Chichi-ue, I don't care who it is. I won't go through with a wedding where I haven't even met the girl before hearing about it. It's just wrong."

"Reon, please don't act like that. This is for the good of the devils, you know. You get to help the Devils increase the number of Pure-bloods."

"Chichi-ue, I still don't care for it. I will marry the person I want to, i'm also uncomfortable thinking that the girl hasn't the ability to decline either. You can tell whatever clan it is that I don't want to be a part of it."

The young Phoenix turned and stormed straight out of the throne room leaving his family surprised.

…

Lord Phoenix didn't stop trying to convince his son. He had another try at dinner the very same day when everyone was sitting round the table eating. The young boy continued to show his disinterest and tried to prove the extent to his parents. He said he wouldn't do it no matter what, they could take away everything from him and he still wouldn't want to do it.

Lord Phoenix's persistance angered him making him want to leave the room as quickly as possible but he wasn't going to let the cook's food go to waste. He quickly finished the rest of his meal before quickly leaving the dining area and going to the courtyard.

Reon sat in the courtyard in peace for several minutes before he heard the sound of a voice. He turned to see his twin Raiser standing behind him looking slightly irritated.

"What do you want Raiser?"

"You to go through with father's proposal. She is a total babe, I really can't understand why you won't listen."

"I'm not going to go through with it Raiser. Women aren't tools that we can just use idly, they are people like us. Being a total babe isn't really a part of my criteria anyway."

The younger twin scoffs slightly at how simple his brother's desire is.

Reon knew how persistent his brother could be so after saying his part he stood up and started to leave but it wasn't meant to be. Raiser wasn't going to let him leave just yet.

"Oi! We ain't finished yet!"

A fireball came from behind Reon and collided with his left shoulder bringing the Phoenix's famous regeneration ability into effect. The result of the fireball just disappeared away into black smoke and Reon's clothes fixed themselves. As Reon turned around to shout at Raiser, he was met by Raiser's fist knocking him down and his regeneration to start up again, this time on his jaw.

The younger twin grunted in response to the older one's chuckle.

"You ain't so great now Reon. People call ya the 'Perfect Phoenix' but look at ya, knocked to the ground by a single punch."

Reon knew his brother was just trying to provoke him but he didn't care. He would have fought back quickly regardless, he did have the brotherly rivalry to uphold. He isn't going to lose at anything.

Reon brought himself back up to his feet and fought back, he was a lot more agile than Raiser was and was able to throw more punches and started pushing Raiser back when their fists collided causing the joining of their regeneration. Their strength was the same, their punches held the same weight and power.

The two brothers then stopped for a split second before looking into each other's eyes and thinking the same thing, maybe. They both took a step forward with their favoured right but threw a single punch with opposite fists. Raiser followed through with his movement and sent his right fist forward as Reon chose his favoured left fist and punched upwards into an uppercut. Just as the fists were going to connect with each other's jaws, Raiser could be seen smirking as the temperature between them rose ever so slightly and a flurry of orange flames lit up around Raiser's fist just as it connected with Reon's jaw.

Both boys recoiled from the punches but Reon was affected more from the simple exchange. He had expected his brother to pull something off but not right there and then but if he was to think back on it then it suits his brother very well. Deception was something that goes hand in hand with Raiser.

The action of bringing fire to the fist fight angered Reon more than it really should have. Normally he would bring out his own flames to do battle with his brother but that wasn't to be today. He felt his demonic energy rise up within his body and started to billow out as flames as black as the night took hold of Reon's left fist.

Reon didn't bother to wait for any other signal or for his brother to ready himself again, it was a fight he shouldn't have to. Reon took his anger out on his brother with a single punch and struck his brother in the jaw with his left fist, actually knocking him up into the air slightly before taking him down to the ground crying out in pain as the black flames attacked his jaw completely disregarding his brother's regenerating ability and passing straight through it.

Reon looked to his left hand as he heard voices to the side that were quickly getting louder and closer. Looking towards the direction of the voices, Reon drops his left hand down and dismisses the black flames from around his hand.

A small blonde girl latched onto Reon's side as soon as she got close enough. This girl was the youngest of the Phoenix family and the only daughter, she was Ravel Phoenix. A short second later and both Lord and Lady Phoenix come over too, Lady Phoenix goes to Raiser's side and helps him while Lord Phoenix confronts his son.

"Reon, what did you do to your brother?!"

"I beat him in a fight, Chichi-ue. He didn't like that I didn't want to go through with the engagement so he came to try and talk me out of it but when I turned my back to leave after telling him no he attacked unprovoked. Then we started to fight, we stopped to throw another punch after looking into each other's eyes and we both threw normal punches up until the last second where Raiser decided to combine his punch with flames. In answer to it, I used my own 'Black' flames and punched him again making him drop to the floor crying like a baby."

Lord Phoenix looked to his son a little unhappy. He knew Reon wouldn't lie but he didn't like what happened. There was only one thing he could do, let him off. Reon hadn't done anything wrong, never had and probably never would.

"Alright Reon, you may leave and I will stop your engagement."

Lord Phoenix's words brought a smile to both Reon's and surprisingly Ravel's face. That in itself brought a question to Lord Phoenix, Ravel looks exactly like Lady Phoenix and as the days go by there were even more resemblances and instances to prove it. Ravel's happiness in this moment was another one of those things. This question brought happiness to Lord Phoenix but also hesitance, the end result would linger in his mind and what his youngest son would do when he finds out.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter and the second will follow shortly after, it needs some brief editing.<br>Well ... I'm gonna say it here that the story will have a big change around from what this story started with.  
>The change will move a lot of things round but in the end keeps the storyline that i set with differences.<br>I will explain more at the end of the next chapter.**

**Ciao.**


	2. The Gremories

It was a week now after I had my fight with Raiser and we were only just really starting to get back to how we used to be which wasn't that great to begin with. I feel like he has an inferiority complex to me at times, he shouldn't compare himself to me when we are completely different. Currently, we are riding a carriage and our destination is the Gremory Castle to see Raiser's bride to be. They are taking me to meet my future sister-in-law but I feel like there is something strange about this, it felt too early to me.

I wasn't told this myself but according to Ravel, Rias didn't even bother to say anything to Raiser. Once Rias saw and heard what was going on she screamed no and ran off somewhere. Neglecting to tell me something like that is possible because I'd either laugh at Raiser or try and get the engagement over. Personally I want to do that with Raiser, the girl will have to be mentally unstable to accept Raiser without protest. I think they might be bringing me as a kind of medium by being Raiser's age, my presence would ease Rias into it and not make her run away. It's possible, we even dress to our parts.

Raiser was wearing a burgundy dress shirt which was missing the top two buttons on purpose so he could have it open, black pants and dress shoes. Raiser takes on the form of a noble delinquent, he wears all the clothes of a noble but he does so lazily and never wears them properly. His shirt always hangs out and he has his buttons open constantly, I can agree with the top one undone but his are two and sometimes three. I dress like a male model because I am one, and like my older two brothers we each have a separate part of devil society we work in. My oldest brother, Ruval, works with the Rating Game school in the Underworld for the high class devils as he was once a top contender. He was one of the top ten. Then my other brother, Rynar, owns a tv station and is very well known for it.

Currently I was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a deep neck line under a white open, button-less jacket with extra short sleeves, black skinny fit jeans and a pair of white and black converse sneakers. Around my wrists were black leather belt wristbands, 3 small black earrings going up the side of each ear and 2 thin black hair clips that clipped onto the left side of my fringe. We are two brothers and twins at that but we couldn't be more different, I even use magic to keep my body looking this way. I prefer a slightly toned look rather than a muscular physique I would have from the training I do, most of it is repetition from my sword training.

…

An hour or so carriage ride later and we arrive at the Gremory castle, the ride itself was pleasant for me as Raiser was still reeling from the burn I gave him which is still there across the right side of his jaw. I was able to read a book, not a whole one mind. We were then taken inside the castle by a number of maids who aroused Raiser's simple interest.

When we entered through the large front doors of the castle we were met by three people, two red headed people and a woman with dark brown hair. The two red heads was Lord Gremory and Rias Gremory who was shyly hiding behind the brunette, her mother, Lady Gremory.

"It's great to see you again Lord Phoenix, hopefully it'll go better this time."

"I agree Lord Gremory. I also brought Reon today."

Hearing that I felt like it was a hint towards me introducing myself so I bowed to the three of them individually before introducing myself.

"Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory and Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Reon Phoenix."

"My, I wouldn't guess that they are twins. They are very different to each other."

I thanked Lady Gremory for that view internally and happily as I smiled to them. She then moved to behind her daughter and placed her hands firmly on her shoulders to stop her from running away and showed us a lovely smile that held a hidden meaning.

Feeling her mother's grip on her shoulders Rias spoke up.

"It's nice to meet you, Reon-san. It's ... n-nice to see you again Raiser-san."

I nodded my head in earnest and looked to my brother next to me who just made an audible noise in reply. I immediately brought my hand up and smacked him round the back of his head.

"Raiser, you shouldn't act that way around women."

Raiser just rolled his eyes in response to me, I sighed and turned to Rias and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness. Please forgive him."

As I apologize to Rias, I feel a hand on my hand and looked upwards to see Haha-ue smiling as she rustled my hair slightly. I pouted in response to her affection, she really does enjoy treating me like a child still. As I pouted a light, almost unnoticeable chuckle comes from Rias who seemed to be lightening up. I turned back round to her and smiled, her cheeks darkened when she noticed and wore a tiny smile in reply.

…

Once our parents had finished with their pleasantries a butler took us through the castle in silence. We ended up at doors which led to a large room used for family meetings. The butler opened the door for us and bowed when he left. Our two families then sat down on sofas opposite each other, the Gremory's across from us with Rias in between her parents where we sat on either side of our parents. Raiser was next to Chichi-ue and I was beside Haha-ue.

As we all made ourselves comfortable with drinks that were brought in quickly after our arrival, Lord Gremory started the conversation off.

"If I may ask, how did Raiser-kun get that burn mark? It's very rare for a Phoenix to have a scar of any kind."

Chichi-ue looked a little deterred by the question and also slightly frantic as he came up with an answer that both satisfies and doesn't tell the full story.

"Ahh … that was the result of the twins scuffling."

As Chichi-ue made a wry chuckle, I made a light scoff as I smiled and turned my head to the side.

"Rias-chan, is there anything you would like to know about Raiser-kun?"

When Lord Gremory mentioned Raiser, Rias' expression soured and she looked at Raiser with a scowl before shaking her head rather furiously. This annoyed me greatly and it showed, I never liked to keep something like this hidden.

"Chichi-ue, do you enjoy messing with the love life of young girls?"

"Reon! Watch your tone with me."

I just sigh at my father's response which was rather pathetic in my eyes, he didn't even answer the question. I then turned to look at Lord Gremory who was looking at me and looked a little shaken by my words, perhaps he was smart enough to know what I was going to say next.

"It's ok Chichi-ue, take some consolation that it's not completely your fault. I mean i'm surprised that a Gremory would just give his daughter away. They mustn't be as kind as they are said to be."

"Reon, watch your mouth! We are guests here." Chichi-ue then turns to Lord Gremory after shouting at me. "I'm sorry Lord Gremory. Reon is greatly against this type of thing, he also did this to his own and we had to disband that agreement."

Lord Gremory scrunched his eyebrows in thought at my father's words before coming to something and looking to me once again.

"Would you do the exact same thing if you were engaged to Rias-chan instead of Raiser-kun, Reon-kun?"

"It would depend, if it was like the one I had disbanded then yes because I had never met the girl before. If I had met the girl then it'd be a completely different question. I would ask the girl her side of things and if she didn't want to go through with it then I would get it disbanded regardless of my emotions for the girl. If she agreed then I would go along with it until we know each other enough to come to a good decision. If we both wanted to go through with it after learning about each other then i'd happily go through with it. Unlike the idiot I shared a womb with, I don't see women as inferior. They have as many rights and emotions as we do."

I answered Lord Gremory's question honestly and put more emphasis on my words at the end.

Everyone's attention was then brought to the young Gremory who was comically releasing steam from her head as she was blushing rather furiously from my words. Any woman would be happy to hear those kind of words, even now in this day of age women aren't treated that well. They are better off in the human world really than here.

"Rias-chan, would you prefer if your fiancé was Reon-kun?"

At Lord Gremory's soft yet scheming words, Rias' eyes widened as she turned to look up at her father. Lord Gremory nodded to her as if her eyes were asking 'Really?'. I then saw Rias' mouth curl up into a small smile as she nods her head slightly embarrassed.

Lord and Lady Gremory both smiled at their daughter's embarrassment before turning their heads back to us. Lord Gremory then tilted his head in a way that seemed like he was asking Chichi-ue's thoughts on it. Chichi-ue just smiled before speaking.

"Yes, I don't see why not."

Of course you don't. This is only for unification, you never even bothered to think about our feelings on this. Raiser also didn't like this but not in the same way, I could see him heat up and teething with anger.

"That's unfair!"

Raiser shouted out his annoyance as he lost the girl who he saw as nothing more as an object.

"Unfair? It was unfair way before we were actually involved Raiser, though if you want to fight over it I would gladly give you another burn."

I replied to him mockingly but mentioning the burn was more than enough to put him down as he shrunk back in his place.

"Then is it ok if Reon comes back in a week to play?"

Haha-ue asked this placing her hands together like she pleading but she said it like she was mocking me again. She liked to tease me way too much and it was always by treating me as a kid. The three Gremory's across from us all nodded their heads but Lord and Lady Gremory did so with a smiling face. Rias was still acting a lightly shyly but I expected it to just be because of Raiser and maybe even my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the second chapter which will be the last of updates for today.<br>Most of the important things came last chapter but were really vague so i waited for this chapter's ending to say my piece.  
>While this story is going to be a Harem, it's mostly OC with three members actually being in the story with small-ish parts.<br>It does however have two Alpha girls which the first is shown here and the second will come in due time or be shown in due time.  
>Both of these girls are in Canon and a part of Issei's Harem. He will keep most of his harem but the Alpha will obviously be different and he loses one girl because the arc where the infatuation starts doesn't even happen. That Arc will be replaced with something else as it links with Reon.<strong>

**Next is on to the power part of Reon, our main character. He is a pure-blood this time so he will not have Albion but he keeps his two elemental spirits, Efreet and Sylph. If anyone remembers from the last chapter of the original i wrote about Gneuax, Gneuax is taking over from Albion and will hold his personality but will be darker. Gneuax works like a longinus with possible power as well but it isn't as easy to use and won't always be able to be used. It has a trigger.  
>Reon's flames are naturally orange unlike the original but he can change them to become black through Gneuax.<br>Reon also holds onto his deck of cards but now has more decks with more enchantments but doesn't have the four Chinese Constellations. (Four Symbols)  
><strong>

**That is all i'm going to say for now because i'm border-lining spoilers. When the second Alpha is directly introduced as such i will say more on her then as it's got it's own back story. There will also be another point of power to talk about for Reon when that time comes.**

**I'll see you all next time, Ciao.**


	3. Queen of Sadists

It's been a few months now since I had taken Raiser's place as Rias' fiance and quite frankly I enjoyed it. I can't say anything on the love front because I don't feel comfortable going that far yet, there still is that few year age gap between us. It's relatively small compared to other's in the Underworld but it's her actual young age rather than the difference, she isn't ready for it. Rias is still learning about the world around her so I am hesitant to begin thinking or even trying to think of her in that way.

Though I can say that the girl is extremely impulsive, she never let me out of her sight for a second and it was something that irritated her brother and surprised me more than I had expected it mostly due to his reaction. The wide view of Sirzechs Lucifer is a calm, charismatic and strong person but I no longer feel the same way about him. The way he interacts with Rias is beyond family love at times, it's almost like he relies on her. Though it never goes well for him because it embarrasses Rias.

I haven't spoken to Lucifer as much as i'd like to mainly because he is busy but when he was around I felt like he was envious of me. He seemed to look really angry that Rias was holding onto me and dragging me around the mansion to play with her or watch things. Thanks to Lucifer's Knight, Souji Okita, Rias has a large infatuation with Anime, Manga and figurines. I won't say its his fault but his knowledge of Japan led Rias to being interested in Japan to where she found the Otaku way of life and I am pretty serious when I say this. She was an Otaku and even more so than I was a bookworm.

I was a bookworm to the point where I had my own personal and private versions of books in my own room, some of which were already in the Phoenix Library. I only had a large bookshelf holding the books but Rias' whole room was Otaku themed. She had multiple bookshelves in her room that held either Manga, Light Novels or Anime cases. She then had a glass case in the corner of her room which held 'cute' figurines that all just happened to be magical girl characters with the odd male character, all the male characters had blonde hair that was too spiky to be real. I don't think that ice magic could even make them that way.

First seeing her room I was dumbstruck. It completely surprised me, she had told me about it the time before but you'd never expect it to be to this extent when she mentioned it to me. Though the whole thing did grow on me, the Light Novel piqued my interest the most because they were darker. All her choices were either too young for me or I just couldn't bring myself to even try it. This led me to having them my own way and when I returned home I asked Chichi-ue and Haha-ue about ordering some for myself to which they happily sent out servants to acquire some for me, they never had any qualms when it came to my books.

The Humans take on the supernatural was pretty good too but they seemed to have a natural urge to go towards perverted things at one point for another. Although it was true, I still didn't know what to think of it and was, still am confused to how they know. I mean the whole thing was in general and not just about devils, it didn't matter. As long as Supernatural was a relevant genre then there was something perverted there.

Japan is also the place where Rias consequently found her first piece with the help of Lord Gremory's Bishop. Due to this, my weekly visit was pushed back a few days so she could settle in to the Gremory household before my arrival. All I know is that the person is a japanese girl and has taken Rias' queen piece.

When that day came, I found myself being met by only Lady Gremory.

"Reon-kun, I hope having you come today didn't mix up your schedule."

"It was ok Venelena-sama, my knight moved the sword lesson to then freeing up today for me."

"Guy-kun? Is he still deathly afraid of me?"

"Hai, but it isn't just you Venelena-sama. Guy is afraid of women in general."

Ever since I can remember Guy has been afraid of women but it isn't due to women hurting him in anyway. His memory is rather patchy on the subject but he had a traumatic experience where he became scarred from it. From what I can tell I think he saw female family members die because when I found him he was alone. He is also only a few years older than myself so he was my first real friend too.

"Then I shall take you to see the new member of our family."

As Lady Gremory turned around, a maid came into our view and started to direct us towards where Rias and her queen would be. We ended up walking through the whole house and into a small patio-esque area which was made for Rias alone wen she had friends round. Both the maid and Lady Gremory left me at the doors so I could go in by myself and when I did, a familiar scent came to my nose. Among the devils, the Phoenix clan also had slightly better noses and a sort of eagle vision. The scent that came to my nose was one of our enemy but it was calmer than what i've smelt before, this one was also nervous.

I walked out into the small garden and saw two girls sitting at a table with a chess board in between them. A giddy Rias on one end and a calm and composed, Raven haired girl on the other. The two girls were engrossed in the game but Rias was so engrossed that she didnt notice my presence, fortunately for me the new girl didn't have to turn to see me allowing me to creep up unannounced.

I slowly reached them and bent my knees so my head was level with Rias' as shesat in the chair contemplating her next move. I then moved forward slightly and had my head right next to hers just inside her vision but a little blurry. That was proven correct when she turned to look and jumped out of her chair when she saw my face. When she landed back down, she looked at me briefly in disbelief. It was the first time I had done something like that with her, it was proof that we were getting closer.

Then out of nowhere, she lunged at me wrapping her arms around me and knocking me over in the process. Her hugs were always tight but warm at the same time, you'd have to risk getting physical to break away. Not that you'd want to, even despite her just hitting her teens she already had an impressive bust for her age.

"Reon-kun, You're here!"

She nuzzled her cheek against my chest as she happily welcomed me. I patted her head softly as I sat on the ground, not really having anything else to do. Rias' Queen then stood herself up and walked round the table to come into our view, once Rias saw this she instantly let go and stood next to the new girl while pushing out her chest in rivalry or triumph. This girl's breasts did rival Rias' for size and from look alone probably beat her in size.

I stood myself up and patted my pants down to get rid of any dust before turning my attention to the two girls.

"Reon-kun, this is my Queen. Himejima Akeno."

The girl called Akeno then bowed to me with a natural and sincere smile on her face. I then gave her a slight nod of my head and a smile as her body came back up from the bow.

"My name is Reon Phoenix, 4th son of Phoenix and Fiance to Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Akeno-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Phoenix-sama."

She replied back to me cheerfully with a slight red tint on her cheeks. I wonder how she will take that I know she is a fallen angel, perhaps that few days was to also allow her to mask the scent as much as possible before she meets other devils. Would that be because she dislikes her Fallen half or she doesn't want to be treated differently because of it? I can always just deal with the consequences after, i'll try to say it as nicely as possible.

"If I may ask, is your Fallen side something you don't want to remember?"

As soon as I mentioned it, Akeno's face dropped and she hung her head like she was shameful of it. I then looked to Rias worried but she had held of Akeno's hand and was just looking at her neutrally. Rias must be naïve or she knows that I wouldn't discriminate because of it.

"Alright then, if you don't want it said then I won't mention it again. Just know I have no qualms with it and don't and won't like you any less because of it. As long as you serve Rias well and be friends with her then you won't have to worry."

Both girls then looked up to me happily, Akeno's eyes were also a little teary.

"..R-Really?"

Akeno asked me this while wearing an extremely fragile and timid expression like she'd break at any second.

"Yeah, just make sure to keep it to the Gremory Family and me. Other devils aren't so nice unfortunately."

Her expression then changed to a half smile and half downcast at the thought. All in all, it's only really something she would or could tell close friends and family so it's not like it matters much in the long run, that's my view at least.

…

From there on, I got to know the true Akeno and it was safe to say that she is a dangerous person but not the kind to physically hurt you dangerous. She was playfully dangerous and loved to tease, I could also swear that she had a sadistic side. When you learn that someone is engaged, you tend to play it safer with them. If you are a girl then you start acting slightly less friendly around the guy but not Akeno, it seemed to hype her up. At one point, we were playing chess with Akeno being a bystander and Akeno praised me on my moves putting Rias' king into check and obviously the young Rias cutely pouted in jealousy. Her reaction was to tell Akeno to not praise me as I was hers to which Akeno draped her arms around me and blew into my ear. I had never blushed that hard before in my entire life, my face lit up in a dark red colour.

I felt like Akeno wouldn't let that go anytime soon either. She was the kind of friend that you have to be very careful around or they'll pick up on something seemingly small and somehow make it big in embarrassment.

Himejima Akeno is a deviant.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the introduction of everyone's favourite Sadist.<br>These opening chapters are gonna be low on the chatting side of things but it will be there, the chatting will kick in in a few chapters.  
>My notes are all the way up to chapter 22 so far and that's the beginning of the 2nd Arc in Canon which'll be a new arc taking over but still centred around Phoenix.<strong>

**Next chapter is a new member to Reon's peerage and an extra hint towards the other Alpha if you haven't already guessed it yet.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Ravel Phoenix

It had been several months now since meeting Akeno and she didn't let up once on her teasing but thankfully this week, I had pushed back the visit myself as I had something else to do. Today was my little sister's 10th birthday so I was to spend the whole day at the Phoenix castle regardless even if the occasion was to last an hour or so for the standard fare. The past few weeks have also been strange for the day I went to see Rias, Ravel would be strangely cold with me. When I spoke to Guy about it, he said that she was jealous that I was spending time with another girl. Guy also said that one time when I left that he heard Ravel mumble about being left behind with the Idiotic, perverted twin.

Once he told me that I started to feel sympathy towards my younger sister, unluckily she is still a few years off being allowed out alone plus she isn't old enough for her Evil Pieces for some reason, devils that are born into high-class devils get at 13. As soon as I got my pieces I traded for Guy from my father, who turned him into a devil until I got my own and that's how he got his place as my attendant. Raiser on the other hand, didn't care as long as they only took a piece each and was a girl that matched his fantasies or in one part fetish. At times I feel like he bashed his head on the way out.

A problem I had for this birthday was that I had got her present made a week early and she by chance saw me when I arrived back from receiving the finished project. That week was spent up with her nagging me trying to find out what I had bought her. Thankfully being a devil means I have an alternate dimension for keeping some stuff meaning she could trawl through my room trying to find it. Plus, due to the gossip from Guy I had asked Haha-ue it it was ok to take Ravel into the capital for the day to which she agreed but insisted on coming along as just to be sure of Ravel's safety.

On the actual day however, I was the last person to give Ravel her presents. When I had arrived, Raiser had already been and gone, he was proving more and more by the day that he was a terrible person let alone a brother to which Ravel didn't actually care and from what I have seen she never saw him as her brother. Frankly, I'd do the same if it wasn't for the fact i'm his twin and have to do with looking like him. Thankfully, I can change my image to which I had years ago plus there is still the dark burn mark on the side of his face making us distinguishable. I had grew out my hair slightly so it was just past my shoulders at the back and I had two spiked bangs on either side to frame my face, the left two were completely blonde and held to the side by my black hair clips and the two bangs on the right had a few strands of black hair making them look darker than the rest.

The present that I had made for Ravel was a necklace of a bird with it's wings completely unfurled, the bird itself was designed after the phoenix plus I had a dark blue coloured opal placed into it as a small eye for the bird. For some reason I was drawn to the design, not like it was a necklace resembling the Phoenix clan in any way. Thankfully though, Ravel loved it so I took note to thank my manager for modelling as she suggested it otherwise I would have been stumped.

…

An hour or so later and we ventured into the capital so she could spend the day with me and I could buy her anything else she wanted. Thankfully, birthdays are one day that the people of our territory give us breathing room but they still take the odd photo as to commemorate the day. Our birthdays are a big thing in our territories and have our own pages in the newspapers because of it. Frankly, it exploded here because Ravel's affection towards me is known but it hasn't been in the papers and for some reason it was a well sought after picture from the papers.

So once a few pictures had been taken we were relatively left alone but seen as we are the royalty of this area, its as close as we can get. We get a few metres of breathing room while the people around us 'quietly' gossip and whatnot, normally stuff like the women saying how great Haha-ue looks and being jealous. If anything was to happen, even if its just random chatter around us then Haha-ue was to deal with it as my job here this time was to keep an eye on Ravel and be next to her at all times. Because of this, we went through countless clothing stores with Ravel trying on clothes and me giving her my honest opinions as a model rather than a brother which I did only so I could see her cute pout as I said no to something she liked.

When we finally both came to an agreement on several outfits we had finished in that area so after paying for them I stopped her.

"Ra-chan, is there anything else you want?"

Ravel seemed to look past me briefly so I followed her gaze to see Haha-ue smiling gracefully behind us, I then turned back to Ravel who was looking me straight in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I want to be your servant."

"Like peerage servant?"

She nodded back to me childishly in reply. Her request shocked me a little, it wasn't something I minded especially because i'd have my cute little sister with me at all times. I turned to look at Haha-ue for her own thoughts but she looked as confused as I was, it seemed she didn't know a thing about it.

I looked back at Ravel as she stared up at me with pleading eyes. I knew my answer the moment she asked me, I don't think I have a bone in my body that would deny her this request especially on her birthday.

"Of course, Ra-chan but wait until we get back yeah?"

Ravel jumped onto me with an insanely happy expression and nodded her head rubbing it against my chest.

This seemed to spike the rest of the afternoon as Ravel went from just being happy to walking with a smile and a skip in her step, she also took to holding my hand causing my arm to swing and me to speed up my pace to match her happy speed.

…

After we returned home we promptly had our dinner before Ravel became a member of my peerage. I waited specifically for after dinner so she could rest straight after as it would cause her a small amount of strain being a pure-blood and that she was still relatively young in becoming a servant. After making her into one of my bishops, I stayed with her until she fell asleep in her own bed. I carefully brushed her hair from her eyes and stood up to leave her room.

As I left the room I saw both Chichi-ue and Guy standing there waiting for me, albeit Guy was resting against the banister looking out onto the grounds at the flowers that he had planted and is tending to.

"Chichi-ue?"

"Your mother has told me about what Ravel wanted and while I know you will defend her and keep her safe, I feel compelled as a father to just say it anyway. Please keep Ravel safe."

"I will Chichi-ue, I won't let harm come to my adorable little sister."

Chichi-ue's somewhat stoic expression lightened and he wore a soft smile before rustling up my hair and walking away. When I turned back from watching him leave Guy was now standing by my side, he had a habit of moving only when no-one was watching.

Looking at him, I saw that he had both his family sword and one of his spare Katanas around his waist. He noticed me looking at it and took it from his belt and offered me the grip. I gingerly took it from his grip in my right hand and held it a little surprised at it's weight.

"There is your personal sword Reon-sama."

I looked down to it a little confused that I was getting it so early.

"Lord Phoenix said that you should get it now, probably because of Ravel-sama. You remember how to do it yes?"

"I do but I would like to sync the black flames with it to make the sword that much stronger."

"That would be better yes. How have you been with summoning it?"

As I started to ponder my answer, we had begun to walk through the castle making our way to the training room so I could do the transformation in peace and with little harm to anything other than possibly Guy and myself.

"Not much luck though I believe at the moment Raiser is the trigger."

"Do you think that it only seems that way because Raiser is the only one who can actually get you angry?"

Guy has a point there, it does seem that way now that he mentioned it. Maybe i'll grow into being able to use it or I have to be angered more for the power to fully awaken because I feel like it's a lot more than just a black flame to my hand. It feels deadlier and strangely not that sinister, it has an odd similarity to the two in my head. Efreet and Sylph, the two spirits of fire and wind that govern the Phoenix. Even they said that they can't quite pinpoint it in my body.

"Well, i'll leave it till a later date and get used to an actual sword first before having one with that ability."

I placed the sword through a loop in my belt and tightened it to my waist.

"Well then, shall we spar with your new sword?"

"You bet'cha!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter and i was planning for an extra chapter for today but my sister randomly visited earlier so i didn't have the time.<br>I'll make sure to do so for the next update here. I had also planned to show the transformed sword in this chapter but i feel like it's a bit too early for it.  
>The sword isn't an insanely strong one though and it's not unbreakable, it's more unruly than anything else.<strong>

**I'll see you next time, Ciao.**


	5. Two Quiet Nekos

A long year had passed since Ravel had joined my peerage, I spent that year training with her both mentally and physically and I was yet to gain another member to my peerage but we did have a Rating Game. The Rating Game was rather poor in truth as Guy's speed and Sacred Gear were too much for our opposition taking out the five member of the 6-man peerage leaving me to defeat the somewhat downcast King. Despite Ravel not even moving a finger in that match, she was willing to fight there was just no need. She had skill but no real application at the time which I had dealt with by doing with her what I did myself, manipulate our flames into a free weapon which like mine, was a bow.

Ravel's training was slower and more tedious than mine, she held our nobility in a higher light than I did. I was more than willing to get dirty and push my limits too improve, she still held the opinion that she was invincible thanks to the hereditary ability of the Phoenix clan. That is still something i'm trying to fix as she is a lot more stubborn on it that I thought. There was one thing though that I didn't have to teach her and that was her marksmanship, she had great eyesight just like all Phoenixes.

Since she had joined my peerage, she took it upon herself to go everywhere I did while saying it was a necessity for the King to be followed by his most prized servant. While I replied that that rule and saying is just about the Queen, she argued with me that in the absence of a Queen is the next strongest and as she is a noble unlike Guy was she was to accompany me. I tried to get back-up on this but Guy was very reluctant to on the terms of his phobia, that didn't feel like the only reason to me though.

So I had to deal with a jealous Ravel as I continued to get to know Rias better. While it wasn't anything other than eyes glaring at my back the whole time i'm at the Gremory Castle, I get everything on the way back and when we actually arrive back at the castle and by Maou does she have a set of lungs on her. I never knew anyone could speak for that long without needing to take a breath, it was both impressive and rather annoying but as a closet sis-con I did nothing. The only free time I had to myself was in the bath which I had only just got Ravel to stop joining me with, even my swordplay had her around which she said she had to watch. I'm starting to wonder what's going through her mind when she says and does these things, are all little sisters this close to their brothers? The only other little sister I know is Rias but Sirzechs is busy and I have barely seen him.

…

In the small patio-esque area of the Gremory Castle, I was sitting off to the side with one of Rias' new servants. A blonde haired boy much like myself who was her Knight. Unlike me though, he was a reincarnated devil but he had a Sacred Gear. The one he had was Swords Birth, the demonic version of Guy's. It was the ability to create any demonic sword he wanted. The other new servants was elsewhere and a little jumpy, he was a half vampire with the Sacred Gear: Forbidden Balor View. He was a little too strong to be real by stats alone, it's a shame that he is too jumpy to control it.

Breaking us all from our individual talks was a loud but short series of knocks on the door. Seconds later, it opened to show Grayfia who stayed in the doorway.

"Lady Rias, Reon-sama. Lord Lucifer would like to see the both of you."

I internally frowned as I heard what she said. At times I feel like she prefers being the Queen and Maid rather than the wife. Her whole demeanour is a little off-putting to me.

Rias was the first to get up and walk towards Grayfia as I finished off the conversation between myself and Kiba before getting up to join them. Once we were out of the room, Grayfia then led us through the castle towards the centre and then towards the back where we saw Sirzechs standing in the doorway to the garden like he was in thought. As our footsteps sounded on the marble flooring, Sirzechs turned around to greet us … well Rias.

She left our side and ran straight to him being enveloped in a hug that Sirzechs was more than happy to give her. I decided to interrupt on this so I wouldn't have to deal with being berated by Ravel for a long time, the less time I spend away the better.

"So … What's up Aniki?"

Sirzechs smiled at me when I addressed him, he had asked for me to call him Nii-sama but I'm slightly against using that form.

"Have a look-see."

I followed his gaze and saw two young girls in the garden sitting in the shade under a tree. I moved away from Grayfia and walked out into the garden first. I kept my pace slow as I edged closer to them, they were both nekos as both girls had cat ears and a tail each. The girl on my left was slightly smaller of the two and had snow white hair with two longer bangs either side of her face reaching down to her slightly quivering shoulders. The other girl looked up to me and I smiled to her but was answered by a slight tilt of the head. This second girl had blonde hair like me although hers was a little darker, possibly a honey colour. In her hands was a Bo staff that easily trounced her height and at the age I am now rivalled my own, probably beating me too. The staff was a charcoal black in colour with an azure blue stripe near each end.

I turned my head round to see Rias behind me with both Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"These two girls were orphaned because of the current extermination on any form of Nekomata. I was able to save these two however on the terms that they can be kept under wraps."

"We are both young and don't have too much experience with possible unruliness which Nekomata could be, especially with the case that caused this unneeded storm. Rather than take them in yourself, you are passing them to the next best people. People who you think will look after them properly and with care, the care that they need after all this."

I let out a slightly frustrated sigh as I knew full well how harsh the devils are being on them. I was lucky to get this chance and so are they, they don't deserve to be treated so poorly.

"Fine by me, can't have them being put to death for something so trivial."

"You heard what happened Reon-kun?"

The question came from Sirzechs who looked rather intrigued, maybe more like he was wondering the extent of my knowledge.

"Yeah, this case happened to be one of the ones that came up when Chichi-ue takes me with him to meetings. I had a hard time staying quiet about it. I'm really perplexed at how their minds can come up with eradication of an entire race being equal to the death of one high-class devil that isn't even from a pillar family. If it was a pillar family then I can understand them wanting to try and enforce it but I don't know why it actually went through. It's too cruel really, i'm happy at least that Chichi-ue voiced against it although I can surmise that he probably wanted to appease me in some way."

"You really do seem to know your stuff, Reon-kun. Would this happen to be why you are the heir instead of your three brothers?"

I let a small smirk come to my face, I was a little surprised that he already knew.

"Rynar-nii is happy with his media company and isn't really interested himself. Ruval-nii was happy to see that I was even interested in it, he allowed me to take his place so he could go back to concentrating on his peerage, new family and getting back into the Rating Game scene. Then there is the idiot Raiser, you can't really trust him with anything of slight importance."

"So Reon-kun, which girl do you want?"

I was slightly confused at his question especially on this topic but once I remembered about the two female nekos, I knew that he was seguing into something else.

"Well unfortunately there is only one real choice I can make, while they are both too cute I know that i'm only allowed one so i'll take the blonde neko with the Bo staff. Names?"

Sirzechs then nodded to my question.

"Well she can take up the Phoenix name as her Senjutsuu is similar to our regeneration, albeit slower. I guess I can force Chichi-ue to adopt her into the family or just have her last name as Phoenix if he can't."

While tilting my head either side to deliberate a name, I walked up to the blonde haired neko and knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes. Should I keep the strange and inviting 'R' repetition with my family or name her something else for differentiation but would that be fair? I'll just give her a name and see if she likes it.

Looking into her eyes, I caught her attention which came about lazily.

"Sabrea Phoenix."

Her eyes went wide for several seconds as she took in everything. She had to of known what we were talking about before, or am I being optimistic there. Well, after several seconds she nodded to me happily showing a small but sweet fanged smile.

"Koneko Toujou."

I sighed internally as I heard the voice beside me. I had expected something a little more from her, I guess I shouldn't do so much longer. To call a Kitten Kitten just in another language is rather plain, so is calling her Toujou. That easily tells me that she'll be placed as Rias' rook because Toujou means castle in Japanese and the rook piece in chess is a turret tower on a castle which form the corners. Though Rook is a good choice for a Nekomata, Rook or Bishop would be.

We both took out our Rook pieces and started the process. The pieces went into the two girls easily and knocked them both out which I thought was understandable as it allows them to have a much needed rest. I took the Bo from Sabrea's paws and coated it in my magic sending it to my dimension pocket to join my sword for the time being. I then picked Sabrea up and slung her over my shoulder and I did the same with Koneko but on the other shoulder. As I stood up I swayed slightly fully unsuspecting of their combined weight, which wasn't actually that bad just surprising.

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at us with a smile and turned on their heels to lead us back inside. As we started to leave the garden Rias brought up a question.

"How will you convince Lord Phoenix to adopt Sabrea-chan?"

That was a good question and one that I noticed Sirzechs perk his ears up to.

"Firstly she is a natural blonde, the looks isn't a problem at all. I'm gonna be treating her like a little sister anyway but for actual points to convince my father then I have something that could work."

"That would be, Reon-kun?"

That one came from Sirzechs who sounded like he anticipated my answer.

"That the Phoenix clan isn't really immortal."

My statement caused the three of them to stop and turn to me with surprised looks on their faces.

"You really aren't like the others in the Phoenix clan, you really are like us Gremorys. But why do you say that?"

"From a logical sense, no such being as immortal as it is an impossibility. Our abilities come from the original Phoenix which wasn't immortal itself, rather just reverted it's own life cycle. It turned to ash and then reborn again just in a newer body but it's spirit and soul was the same. A soul is never-ending but death comes once the body has stopped not the soul. If we were immortal then we wouldn't have heirs as there would be no need. Additionally, the immortality that my family prides itself upon is just almost instantaneous regeneration and regeneration is something that everyone has, even humans."

"Even humans?"

Peering past the sleeping body of Koneko I saw a highly confused look on Rias' face. To be honest, this subject is way beyond her and really should be beyond me to but I like to learn so I am a few years ahead.

"Humans have their own regeneration albeit slow. If they were to cut their wrists then their body would work to close it up forming a scab and then eventually skin over the top, and depending how serious the wound was a scar might form. Devils though don't experience having scabs as our regeneration surpasses humans but you can still get scars and burns. The same would apply for cutting of an arm, your skin would grow and close it off but nothing more. A normal body can't recreate bone but Senjutsuu and a Phoenixes regeneration can."

"If so then why aren't you immortal? You can lose part of your head but still live and it'll come back."

"That's true Rias-chan but there is one vital part. The member of the Phoenix clan itself, the level of their regeneration revolves around the strength of that person both physically and mentally. A truly immortal being would never ever die even if they wanted to but a Phoenix can still die, if our body becomes fatigued or our mind breaks after being repeatedly beaten or maybe even a strike that is strong enough to beat us in one hit can kill us. Our ability basically revolves around our mental state, of course with being a devil, weapons of the church affect it to some degree."

Rias still looked confused to some degree, the three of us didn't expect her to understand it any time soon so we carried on back through the castle.

…

Returning back to the patio-esque area, Rias cheerfully bounded back into the room leaving me to find a place to put the two still sleeping Nekos. I placed them both down on the sofa that I was on originally and joined Rias with the others who were in the centre of the room with tea and biscuits. As I sat myself down, Ravel moved straight from her seat and placed herself down on my lap as a pout adorned her face.

"Who are those girls, Onii-chan?"

I felt a bubble of happiness appear in my mind when I heard Ravel call me 'Onii-chan'.

"They are two nekos. One for me and one for Rias-chan."

Ravel then slumped her shoulders forward slightly, she knew full well that it meant she would have even less of my time now. Although she should have known that from the start.

* * *

><p><strong>As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this is the first of two chapters today as I have more than enough time to do both.<br>Luckily for you guys, this chapter is also the longest so far. I have also brought back Sabrea but changed her Sword for a Bo as I feel a staff is more appropriate.  
>I'll put up the next chapter in a few hours.<strong>

**Till then, Ciao.**


	6. Setting the date

At the beginning, Sabrea would follow me everywhere rivalling Ravel for my love and attention. She was acting like a spoilt little sister and I think is accidentally taking after Ravel in those regards. Also thanks to my talk with Chichi-ue, Sabrea was adopted into the family but it was more like she became an honorary member. They both followed me everywhere and prompted Guy to come with as well it was difficult to look after them both together, though once we arrived at the Gremory Castle for the weekly visit after saying goodbye Guy quickly retreated to the carriage and left promptly. The Gremory affection along with the women is very deadly against Guy.

Today though was a day that came rather late in actuality. I thought this day would come much much more sooner, I've been getting to know Rias for around 2 years now. Today was the day that I met Rias' best friend and rival, Sona Sitri, a fellow heir to her clan. As Rias' best friend I thought our meeting would have came much sooner but that obviously wasn't to be. Although it came rather unexpected to me as I was already there in the Gremory castle when Sona arrived.

At the time I was helping Kiba create his demonic sword of flames by flowing my own magic into it to strengthen it for him. I had done the same with Guy.

…

I sat across the table from Sona and was currently engaging her in a game of chess where I was beating her easily, my own moves were quick and I was forcing her to rush her moves. Even though I was doing that, she still took her time at times. This gave me time to just look at her and figure her out, I could see the frustration on her face that she was losing. She knew she was losing and that I was able to think at a faster speed than she was, given I did have some time to think during her own moves. I was just playing with her as I had 3 chances to go into check but never took them, I saw Sona look at me trying to contemplate why I wouldn't take them. As the game wore on, she saw that it wasn't because I didn't want to lose a piece trying it but because I was just playing around and not being serious. Ultimately, I wasn't trying to win, I was putting her in situations where she could easily lose so I could gauge her as a person.

She is stern, exceptionally so. She is not one to forget quickly as her memory looked to be very good especially when I repeated some plays and on one occasion lost a piece because of it. Her skill was good and she tried her own way fighting back by talking over my moves, although it didn't really work. She definitely had the intellect that members of Sitri are known to possess.

"I give up."

After contemplating her move, Sona relaxed in her chair with a deflated expression. She shrunk back in her chair and surprised the others that were there … everyone but Ravel, of course.

"Wow! You beat Sona-chan too."

"Of course he did. Onii-chan is the best."

I felt happier from being called 'Onii-chan' than the praise and it was evident, always evident. The Gremory clan know that i'm a bit of a sis-con.

"Rias, you shouldn't be so surprised. His whole demeanour wasn't serious, he never tried from the start."

Sona looked to me with a slight glare and Rias looked at me with wide eyes to which I just gave a wide smile.

"Then what about me?"

She looked a little dejected, she must be thinking that I did the same with her. Well, it's somewhat similar but not exactly.

"Nah, I play differently against you."

As I answered I decided to slowly shift my gaze away from the pouting red head.

"So Reon-kun, what are you going to do when we all go to the human world for school?"

As my view kept going and came across Sona, she spoke up to attract my attention.

"Well, i'll go with. The girls will be going to the middle school so i'll be collecting them and supposedly the school is turning Co-ed in your third year when these girls get into the first year. When that happens i'll be teaching Sociology and I asked Lord Gremory to be the School Councillor as well."

"Ara Ara, does Reon-kun just want to have private 1-on-1 sessions with young girls? I'd be more than happy to make an appointment."

I turned my head to look at Akeno who was wearing a slight sultry look and I started to laugh.

"Hahahaha …. Yeah, that was my intention."

I answered seriously but it was still a lie. I wasn't so bothered about that aspect, I just wanted to know what was going wrong in people's lives. I've seen enough of those tv shows to understand points.

Even though I wasn't being truthful, none of them knew that from the way I answered it and was hit … twice. Once in each arm courtesy of Rias and Ravel. Not that it really phased me, although it did hurt me mentally when Ravel punched me. A little sister should only punched her older brother playfully, maybe even do that pathetic knocking on the chest.

I threw my hands up in a playful surrender.

"Well, you guys need to learn to take a joke and Ravel, no sleeping in my bed tonight."

* Knock knock *

Before I could see Ravel's response to that, two knocks came from the door and Grayfia came into the room.

"Reon-sama, Master would like to see you."

Master? That's Lord Gremory I think. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, then walked over to Grayfia who took me through the Gremory castle off to where Lord Gremory would be. We walked through a few corridors and eventually came to the throne room where both Lord and Lady Gremory were. Grayfia then left me to enter the room alone.

I stopped when I came near the steps up to the Lord ad Lady of the Gremory Clan.

"You called for me, Lord Gremory?"

"Mou~ Why do you only responds to Sirzechs lovingly?"

Lord Gremory mumbled slightly with a displeased expression and looked off to the side making his wife, Lady Gremory sigh and have to do the talking.

"Reon-kun, we asked you here for your decision. As Rias will be going to the human world to attend school, we have already asked her her side of things which haven't changed from the start. After these two years with her, we haven't seen you show any disinterest with her but seen joy in you. Is your decision one we foresee and hope for?"

That's a slightly cryptic way to put it, i'm surprised and I like it.

"These two years have been great, even though we aren't the same age I have had fun more fun than I have ever had with Raiser. It's a far stretch from the things I really enjoy like reading and practising but I enjoy spending time with her and being in her bubbly presence. So my answer to you is yes. Lord and Lady Gremory, please allow me to officially be engaged to your daughter, Rias Gremory."

I ended my speech by bowing to them both and staying that way until I heard Lord Gremory call for me to stand back up. Once I did, I saw happiness spread across their faces.

"We are very happy to hear that Reon-kun and we will certainly allow you to have her. We will start the planning now and inform your parents, we will have the wedding before you both go off to the human world."

Lord Gremory told me this all with a lone happy tear start under his left eye. I looked to them both with a smile and bowed again before turning on my heel and walking out of the throne room.

Once I was out of the room I saw a livid-looking Sirzechs and a disappointed Grayfia who was sighing. When they saw me they both smiled, Grayfia's was an attempted one and Sirzechs was an obvious fake.

"You better make sure you look after my little sister, Reon-kun. You won't like it if you don't."

I smiled at Sirzechs threat, I've got him beat here.

"Aww look at you Lucifer. The almighty Maou Lucifer is threatening a minor who is still training."

I let out a small hum before turning away and raising my hand. As I started to walk away I waved to him.

"See ya later, Aniki."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit smaller than the previous chapter but i am now done for the day ... Phew.<br>As you can tell from the chapter, not much longer until they enter the human world but at the same time canon is still a way off.  
>Next chapter will be the wedding and the expansion of the black flames.<strong>

**Until then, Ciao.**


	7. Adding to the family, politically

A normal man would wait where I am in anticipation, he would be happy as today is meant to be one of my happiest days in my life but am I happy? Only to a degree. I'm stuck here standing, waiting in boredom in a restrictive tuxedo in front of everyone in the damn hall. I didn't want to wear the jacket but I have to, supposedly. Today is the day I am to marry Rias for the good of the Underworld … and ourselves. I'm happy for the most part but women are way too slow at getting dressed plus the dress probably has some strange stuff on it that makes it remarkably hold to zip up or its way too tight.

Just thinking about it to myself alleviates some of the boredom, I mean her crimson hair coupled with an immaculate dress is something to see. The first thing that came to my mind was a bride stabbed to death and the crimson being her blood, the moment that came to mind I made a heavy sigh surprising everyone in the hall and I knew, I knew that second that I had jinxed this wedding. Not that you could call it a true wedding in all honesty because other weddings have a section dealing with prayers and the like but as devils, that'd be a pain … literally. So I am winging this as per Guy's instructions, supposedly he was to teach me about it all but he realised a week or so back that it wasn't the same as a human wedding so I should wing it. Despite this fail on both of our parts, I don't regret the planning. I just regret not trying hard enough to get out of this jacket.

Ravel wasn't very happy that this day had come, and my body had felt it the day before. She got really physical with me throwing all sorts of fire at me causing me to spend a good portion of the day regenerating it off. She is remarkably strong for her age, she is probably on par with Raiser through power but in the end they'll be equal as Raiser has a good amount of stamina although it wasn't built up for fighting.

I was broken away from my thoughts but not what held my gaze by the sound of heavy doors opening and sounds of admiration fill the room behind me. The sound of heels clicking against the marble flooring got slightly louder by the step coupled with people shuffling in their seats as they watched the person who could only be Rias walk down the aisle to stand by my side in front of the person who would conduct our wedding which for some reason was Serafall Leviathan. I am rather confused as to why she is doing it and why she wanted to.

When the clicking stopped, I looked to my side and saw Rias in her wedding dress and while she, without a doubt, looked incredibly beautiful my gaze was captured by something else. A long strand of fabric that was behind her, it was too long to be worthwhile but what confused me most is how it garnered more of my attention. I eventually turned back to look at Rias and gave her a wink before smiling and looking forward again.

…

I hadn't been to a wedding before, even when I was a child but i'm thankful I didn't. The person conducting it goes on forever, mindlessly droning on about stuff that is probably repeated stuff in a different format or different word itself. I'm young, my attention span isn't really that great. My mind wandered and it did so frequently, between conversing with Efreet and Sylph to wondering how quick this would end and the after party happening. After all, Chichi-ue and Haha-ue are allowing me to drink so I obviously plan on getting wasted. Whether I pass out before we consummate the marriage later or not, I don't feel like I care. I feel that with me and Raiser being completely different, we took certain emotions and feelings and he took the one with a desire and lust for sex. It never really bothered me or interested me really.

But I was still listening to what was being said, paying attention to a little under half of it merely listening out for the key words and if anything would be directed at me which luckily there wasn't. Though just like a Christian wedding, there was a question directed towards the audience, our friends and family.

"Is there anyone attending today that does not agree with the marriage between Rias Gremory and Reon Phoenix? If so, speak now."

Then I waited for an inevitability and surprisingly to me, it came later than expected. A full ten seconds later it came.

"I reject!"

And I didn't care because it was Raiser being his usual self. He would be dealt with after the wedding and party but if anything was to happen during the wedding then it is mine to deal with, frankly despite not really caring I was feeling a little pissed off. It's normally a reaction from being near him but today, it's not. It's something more.

"Leviathan-san, shouldn't you be continuing? No-one said anything."

"Don't ignore me Reon!"

As I turned round to look at him I saw that he was about to send a fireball my way and a single thought came to my head. I quickly took my coat jacket off and laced it in magic. Raiser sent the fireball my way and I threw the jacket onto it, ridding myself of the jacket and destroying Raiser's fireball in the process. I felt happy internally at the loss of the jacket, more so than I should have been.

I let out an exasperated sigh before talking.

"What is it Raiser-teme?"

"You! You act all high and mighty and are a goody-goody. You even went and stole the girl who was meant to be my wife!"

"High and mighty? That's you. I didn't steal anything from you, Chichi-ue was the one who decided to change it. This engagement started off being a solely political between the youngest daughter of Gremory and the youngest son of Phoenix, we are twins so it doesn't matter which of us took the place. Rias here is just lucky you had a twin who isn't a arrogant pig who treats every woman poorly."

It seemed like my words had pissed Raiser off as he was in the centre of the aisle unfurling his flame wings with a scowl forming on his face.

"Reon! I challenge you to a fight."

….Eh?

"What? Why?"

"To shove it in your smug face, to prove to everyone that you aren't better than me in the slightest." Raiser then got quiet as his scowl was exchanged for a smirk. "Also, it'll show father that the Gremory whore is rightfully mine."

Whore, huh? That sends all my reasoning out of the window.

I start to walk towards Raiser at a slow pace, my eyes locked straight on him and devoid of emotion as the black flames appear around both of my hands fluctuating erratically. As I get within a foot of him, I ball my right hand into a fist and when I get in front of him pick it up and send it straight into his no-longer smirking face blasting him off of his feet.

"**Raiser-teme, I've put up with you day after day. I've been embarrassed my whole life having such an incompetent twin brother. You also have an incredibly foul mouth that needs to be shut before you speak any more slander and lies."**

My voice came out unlike my normal voice but was deeper and somewhat distorted. My eyes had become focused on Raiser in front of me, firmly seeing him as an enemy and my prey to kill.

"**Gneuax Manifest."**

My body was coated in a thick black flame-like aura that was quickly sucked up into my own body forcing my orange flame wings out of my back. Then from the connection in my back the flames started to darken becoming as black as the flames around my fists. My hair completely blackened from it's original golden blonde, and my eyes went from a dark blue to a complete black.

Then a black bow forms in my hand, a bow that spans 23 inches from top to bottom. Golden tribal markings adorn the upper and lower limb. The bow itself was a modern day recurve bow and the aura it emitted was exemplary. Putting my aura to the side, the bow itself was releasing an aura bigger than Raiser's combining it with mine amplified it and increased it's area of effect. It wasn't harmful though to anyone other than Raiser, he was the one who incured my wrath so he is the only one to be subjected to it.

"**Guy! I'm borrowing your holy ice sword."**

I shouted out towards Guy but kept my eyes on Raiser who was holding onto his jaw in pain with one hand.

I pull back the string on my bow and one of Guy's holy swords of ice from his sacred gear appears where my arrows normally would be sitting on the arrow rest and nocking point. I aim towards his feet and let go releasing a barrage of the ice swords directly at him. The swords collided with each other upon hitting his feet and exploding into a thick layer of ice which secured Raiser's feet to the ground.

My body then felt a flush of fatigue as my body reset back to normal, bringing my orange flames, blonde hair and dark blue eyes back but I still held a steely gaze on Raiser as the holy ice continued to hold his feet in place sending the light amount of holy energy up his body burning him. The bow however was engulfed in my orange flames and dissipated away.

"Raiser-teme, she is not a whore. She is Rias Gremory, the lovely girl who will be my wife very shortly. If you continue to bitch and moan about things that are ultimately your fault, then I will personally and happily put you out of your misery. I suggest you either shut up or leave now."

I clicked my fingers on my right hand and the ice around his feet crack apart and melt away into nothing. Raiser just clicks his tongue and leaves the room after gesturing to his servants to follow, luckily the girls were much more polite than he was and bowed to me individually on their way out as his Queen, Yubelluna, actually apologized to me.

I slowly walked back to the front of the hall as the whole room was quiet, my expression had softened and with Raiser gone so was everything else. I no longer felt pissed off and when I took my place beside Rias I smiled at her allowing Serafall to start again from where she was so rudely interrupted.

…

Everything then went on smoothly after Raiser left. It was calm, serene and enjoyable. The best thing was that Rias became a Phoenix.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the entrance of Gneuax in this story. And as you can see, it gave Reon the ability to use a sacred gear but it is limited to his allies.<br>As much as it makes Reon strong there is a downfall. Gneaux could be compared to his ability as a Super Devil but it really isn't and Reon isn't a Super Devil.  
>When using Gneaux, his demonic abilities and powers dramatically increase while allowing him to use his allies abilities but at the same time it increases his weaknesses and resistance. His only resistance is just an amplification. Gneaux is the eater of fire so any being that has an affinity to fire is weak to him even if they don't use fire against him, e.g. a dragon. His black flames eat up other flames. Now for the weakness, its just an amplification of holy magic. To put it into gaming terms, he receives double damage from any attack that contains a holy element but this is restricted to when Gneuax is in effect.<strong>

**Even so, Gneuax is still pretty strong and therefore has a high restriction on him. Even after fully unlocking it here he can't use it often or on a whim, his emotions have to be flared still at this point but he can summon it normally to a degree, the flames around his hand for an example. I can say now that he wont be able to use it properly till at least the 7th volume. You gotta remember now that we haven't hit first volume yet and we still got around 7-8 chapters before we do.**

**Next chapter will be in the human world and the first day of school for the girls. Ciao. **


	8. Schools

I woke up to having a completely numb left side and stinging eyes from the blinding sun on an early morning. First day in the human world and i'm already being assaulted by the sun. I turn to my left side to see Rias' head just below mine, I followed her body down to see her body in all of it's naked glory with her nipples standing at attention and caught my full attention for a few seconds as my gaze continued to run down her body but as I got to our waists I noticed something. I wasn't wearing anything either, I definitely remember falling asleep with shorts on but I went to sleep first so it could have been anyone in this house … I wonder what happened to my poor shorts.

I had no chance at moving, none at all. She had a combo on me, she numbed my proffered left side and has a tight grip around my torso. Even if I tried to move she'd fall with me as I inevitably would trying to get up. So as I wait for her to wake up, how about I tell you guys about this mansion we are now living in?

I hadn't expected it to be something this grand but when the point that Chichi-ue and Lord Gremory came together to design this I completely understood everything. Chichi-ue likes everything to be grand even if it isn't his, it makes me think he is trying to compensate by making everything big and fancy. The amount of bedrooms in this place is ridiculous, I think it tops 30 maybe even reaching 40 as there are also rooms for the maids that live here. Only Ravel, Guy, Sabrea, Akeno and Koneko are living with me and Rias. Kiba said he would live by himself and Gasper went with him I think. Guy was evidently unhappy by that and decided to convert the attic into his own personal room and utilized his own brand of magic on the trapdoor into it. It was magic that only affected women so they couldn't go near him.

Additionally this mansion has many rooms for other things, games rooms, computer rooms, 4 separate studies, a sauna room, 2 training rooms, kitchen, dining area, cinema room, a library which was outfitted especially for me and all the bedrooms had their own 'en suite'. I was pretty annoyed when I saw the building as I had just asked for something plain and not flashy in the slightest, I was pretty happy to see that my views were completely ignored. Although they were nice enough to listen to some things, they did give me a shooting range which has built-in magic to extend the range without bothering the surrounding area.

Then it comes to the garage of this mansion. It held my own personal 2013 Dodge Charger SRT8 392, a black Kawasaki Ninja 300 courtesy of Lord Gremory and finally a yellow 2014 McLaren P1 courtesy of Chichi-ue. Those two vehicles were my wedding presents as the fathers buy for the groom and the mothers buy for the bride, it's a devil tradition. They were both nice presents but I was a little annoyed that Chichi-ue bought it in the brightest colour possible, it's so bright its obnoxious but hey it's sounds great. I still don't know what Rias got, from what I've read it's usually some type of knowledge along with jewellery. When I say knowledge I mean about marriage itself and 'How to please a man.' Whether that's the actual knowledge I won't know unless she tells me as Rias is a curious person by nature so I expect that she might have already researched it herself but despite her habit of sleeping naked she can be rather innocent. I don't understand her sometimes.

Knock! Knock!

A series of double knocks come from the door to my room, that knock was Guy's and I have no idea why he made it his own but he sure has got good timing.

"Reon-sama! Are you awake? Food has been prepared and the others are waiting."

It's that late?!

I turned my head round frantically trying to find a clock but there wasn't one although I did have a blind spot, Rias' head was in the way of a bedside cabinet so I have no idea if there is a clock here.

"Guy, help me!"

I shouted out to him and the volume caused Rias to shuffle slightly in her sleep. Guy promptly burst into the room fearing the worst but once he realised what was going on he looked rather disappointed and unhappy.

"Reon-sama, you are in quite the dilemma."

"You bet I am. Get me out!"

"No."

"No?"

He just nodded at me and pointed at Rias with a right hand that was visibly trembling. The poor guy isn't good being in the same room as women, especially the Gremory women. He faints when they get within a metre of him, he sure does have it bad.

"Just pull me by the leg, you don't need to touch her."

"No. Get Zarroh to do it."

"You know that bloody bird won't help me, where is he anyway?"

"Eating at the table, the girl's are confused at who he is and he won't speak. Remind me why you made Zarroh your familiar?"

"Because he can transform. He has also got remarkably good at drawing veins on inappropriate things, although that might not be a good reason."

That comment made Guy just turn around and leave me while closing the door as quietly as he possibly could so he was not to wake Rias. Guy really doesn't treat me kindly, it's times like these when I should be serious.

…

A good ten to … thirty minutes later and we had finally got downstairs to eat with everyone else who were just starting to eat, either more food or they waited for us. Guy just stared at me with half-open eyes, he looked like a husk. Just as I was about to tuck into my breakfast which was pancakes, god's present to everyone regardless of race, Rias spoke up.

"You know what you have to do today, right dear?"

First day in the human world and she is starting the housewife shit, one day in and she already thinks i'm a lazy guy who forgets constantly. While I feel really annoyed that she would do this, she isn't wrong to do so but for once, I knew what I had to do because it'd be a pain if I forgot. Physical pain caused by 3 adorable lolis and I don't want that, I want them to look up to me and call me 'Onii-chan' so I will do my utmost to make them and keep it that way.

"I do. I gotta drop the three girls off at middle school and finalize their enrolment for which I don't know why I have to do. Then I gotta get to Kuoh so I can show my face and let the Headmaster know that i'm Reon Phoenix and will be the Sociology teacher come your third year and when it goes co-ed. After that, who knows I might take a nap."

"It's good that you remember but shouldn't you get more versed in Lordship rather than napping?"

"I still got plenty of years before Chichi-ue gives the seat up. Till then I can sleep when I want and do who I want, you name it."

"Do who you want?"

"...Do what I want."

I corrected myself as Rias showed a rather scary aura and expression. I should have learnt by now that Rias doesn't take well to those kind of jokes. I'm probably just an idiot for trying those jokes, it get's worse when Akeno joins in. They don't end well for me.

As a slow eater, I was still eating when the others had finished and were getting up to leave. Just before she left Rias came over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Make sure you only nap."

He voice was extremely low and eerie while putting a heavy emphasis on nap. It's almost like she thinks I would just go and sleep with anyone else. As a devil I know harems are ok as long as I ask or tell my wife beforehand, I believe that's one of the knowledge things the girl learns upon marriage.

I was able to nod to her in reply and was rewarded with a kiss on my cheek before she left with Akeno.

…

Once I had finished my food, I went for a shower and then got changed into a white shirt, black tie, black vest, black jeans and a pair of black converse before making my way back downstairs to take the girls to school. When I got down the stairs I was filled with happiness, the view I got was extremely pleasurable. All 3 of them were wearing black sailor uniforms, they were the epitome of cute and if I learnt one thing from the anime and manga that Rias often reads then the sight I now had was labelled 'Moe' presumably with a star afterwards and some soft background to accentuate their adorableness. Their light coloured hair went extremely well with their dark uniform.

I admired them for a few seconds before Koneko pinched me saying I was staring for too long. We then all got into the Charger and left for their school which was actually not that far from Kuoh academy. When we got out of the car I was happy to see that the young boys and girls of the school stared at the three girls as they entered. From a manga's viewpoint there'd be flowers and stars surrounding their cute faces, well to the boy's at least. The girl's might be staring in jealousy and that isn't allowed, shame I couldn't do anything plus all the girl's looked cute in the sailor uniforms.

Thinking about all this I feel like there is a chance I could become a public offender. I won't but looking at it from a stranger's viewpoint it is certainly possible.

The four of us all walked into the school itself stopping at the front desk so I could get the girl's information. The girl at the front desk blushed at my warm smile.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I'm Reon Phoenix. I'm here to finalize the paperwork for Ravel Phoenix, Sabrea Phoenix and Toujou Koneko."

The girl behind the desk timidly nodded and turn to her computer and started to type.

"Who are you to them?"

"I am Ravel's and Sabrea's older brother and I am also Koneko's guardian."

The girl nodded her head as she continued to type away with the printer next to her buzzing into life and printing the sheets for the girls. The girl then took the 6 sheets of paper and gave them all to me in 3 sets of two. Each paper had a picture of each girl along with their basic info, one sheet of each set was more filled than the other.

"That bottom sheets are for you and these top sheets are for the school. We need you to fill them out with your details so we can call you if anything concerning them arises."

I nodded along with her explanation and signed their papers and passed them back to the girl. I took the three sheets for me and folded them twice before placing them in my back pocket.

"Thank you, the opening ceremony for the year will be starting shortly."

She bowed her head to me as she finished. I then waved to her as we left the building and took a left following the other kids and parents to the building which I was assuming is the gym. The girls' left my side finding their way to their respective class lines and I shuffled over to walk behind the parents who were slowly filtering into the back area of the gym where our seats were situated.

Now, i'm not saying that the Headmistress gave a boring, clichéd speech but … she did, not something that could be denied. It was predictable and also rather unenthusiastic, if my three girls weren't devils and unable to overpower anyone here I would feel troubled allowing them to be taught here if the headmistress, the representative of this school acted this way. Her inability to keep us parents involved, I found myself the target of many women in the room divorced and married. I was definitely the youngest here by at least a few years, i'm 19 so they are what, 26 at least … I don't know. The lone mother's were very keen to look at me with their lustrous eyes, they had eyes like hawks. I could feel them looking all over my body, I was confused as to why I was ok with it. Probably my Phoenix pride and ego kicking in.

When it finally finished, I could hear a number of parents let out a sigh of relief. I then left quickly after giving my three little sisters a hug but as I reached my car, my phone vibrated signalling a text. I took it out of my pocket as I got into it and read the text.

'I forgot my bento, could you bring it for me? Teehee~'

The text was from Rias and I felt a little angry for some reason, is she trying to set her mark early? If so it's more premature than simply early. I just replied saying ok and put my phone back in my pocket and leaving for the mansion instead of going straight to the school. I didn't even want to say no, it may be bad if I did.

…

As I got back into the Charger with Rias' bento in hand, I felt like this forgetfulness of Rias' was premeditated. The cloth that wrapped the bento was covered in pink hearts. I have a weird feeling of unsubtly. I then quickly drove my way to the school and got out to see the girls of the school out of the building and looking straight at me talking quietly amongst themselves. I looked down to my watch to see that it wasn't midday so I surmised that this would be a break in between lessons. With the bento in my hand, I made my way into the building making my way to the Headmaster's office. When I got there, the secretary sent me straight in.

Once I got inside I saw a man that I had met only once before.

"Carroll?"

The man who I thought to be Carroll nodded his head while having a smile. I only met him once but I remembered him for his hair having the parting down the right side. His hair was short and black in colour, he was also short in height as well. From what I've heard, he is Lord Sitri's bishop.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Phoenix-sama. I see that Rias-sama forgot her lunch."

He spoke to me with a grin on his face. He looked to be a sound guy, someone I could easily get along with.

"Carroll, it's fine for you to just call me Reon. Yeah, I have a feeling that she did it on purpose especially with me dressed like this."

"Ahh yes, you dropped your sister along with the two nekos at middle school. Well, it was nice to see you and I've been told that you wanted to be the Sociology teacher and the school councillor. My secretary will give you what you need to know for when the time comes so you can start preparing things now if you'd like and get what additional knowledge you can."

"Thank you Carroll. What class is Rias in?"

"She is in 1-A along with Sitri-sama, Tsubaki-san and Himejima-san. Also, the teacher there is new and fresh out of college so be kind to her."

I gave him a slight nod of my head along with a smile before I turned on my heels and left his office. As soon as I closed the door behind me, the secretary gave me a book on sociology and a booklet which held details on being a teacher and what to expect. After giving them a quick look over, I nodded to the secretary and left to find 1-A.

The class was on the bottom floor and at the end of the corridor, it irritated me for no known reason. I think I just might be getting lazy. I knocked on the door twice and opened the door when I was called in.

"Who are you?"

The teacher asked me this with a slight nervousness, probably because it was her first day.

"Reon Phoenix."

"Phoenix? Are you related to Rias-san in some way?"

"No. I'm the idiot's husband."

I heard Rias smack her hands down on the table when I called her an idiot but I kept my eyes on the teacher. I lifted Rias' bento up so the teacher could see it and I walked into the room allowing myself to be seen by the 30 girls in the class. I looked round briefly for Rias and saw her sitting right at the back next to the window or more commonly known as the protagonist's seat, that is only for their monologue as they idly stare out the window.

I walked through the room and stopped in front of Rias and Sona who was sitting beside her. I then placed her bento down on her desk as she gave me a slightly annoyed look.

"Here you go."

I then brought up my hand and flicked the centre of her forehead.

"Don't make me bring your food again by intentionally forgetting about it. I should be busy napping right now."

"Make sure you do it in our room."

"Why can't I nap in the living room?"

"Because even if it's a light nap you'll be naked."

As much as that's unlikely, it's probably true. Actually, I know it's true. I should probably leave so the teacher can start or even get back to her lesson.

I bent down towards Rias and kissed her forehead exactly where I flicked her and left quietly.

As I got back into the Charger, I relaxed back into the seat.

**[Reon, these grounds are full of lesser spirits.]**

'How so Efreet?'

**[They aren't strong enough for you to see but they are very new earth spirits.]**

'If it's to that degree then it's probably that the school has had some construction done and still has magic leftover.'

**[That's viable Reon but it feels like something else. It feels like it's natural]**

'Like the world is reacting to something?'

**[I think so, I have seen it around Guy and that Shinra girl. Lesser Earth spirits seem to congregate around Sacred Gear possessors, if you can focus on our powers you might be able to see it for yourself and choose your peerage a little easier.]**

That's true and certainly does sound pretty helpful.

I just nodded my head knowing that he'll see it. I then started the Charger letting the engine roar slightly before leaving the grounds to return home with a single thought in my mind. If the grounds itself is releasing Earth spirits then this place is special, I wonder what it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this mostly done before i finished Neko but it took this long to finish as i had other things to do in the mean time.<br>It's now finished and is a larger chapter than the others in this story, who knows how long they could be.  
>This chapter was an introduction to Efreet and a little more on Guy. Guy will not help Reon if a girl is near, even if the girl isn't involved.<br>**

**We'll be jumping a year into the future with the next chapter. Ciao.**


	9. While the wife is away

It's been around a year and a half since coming to the human world and my human life has become hectic meaning to more random naps as I may get a phone call sometime in the day. The person I model for in the Underworld has recently come to the human world to make a bigger name for herself and to sell even more of her clothes, in the Underworld I am her poster boy as she caters for the boys with the pretty face and thinner physique, one of the reasons I use my magic to disguise my muscles. Anyway, I'm also her poster boy here in the Human world and after she has made a name for herself on that front she can bring in her female line which unfortunately for me, will be forcing me to cross-dress until she can actually get a poster girl for it. I accidentally signed up for it, she said casual girl's clothes so I had the thought of baggy hoodies and maybe tracksuit bottoms but no there was dresses and the like so in the future I am to look forward to shaved areas of my body. Additionally, magic can also give you breasts for a brief period of time. Why that form of magic was created I do not know why, that's the sort of thing that's lost in translation.

This thought comes to mind as I rest against my car watching my three girls go into the grounds of their middle school. This period of time though was Kuoh Academy's 2nd year field trip so Rias and Akeno were out in Kyoto meaning I was relatively free to do what I like, I still had work so I was dressed properly just in case. Shirt, tie, waistcoat, jeans and for once, proper shoes.

As their three petite bodies disappeared from my view I got back into my Charger and started her up to leave. I had to go to the shop for sweets as Guy was being hounded by the maids so he couldn't do it, as I drove along the road we passed by a girl who looked to be surrounded by earth spirits. They were in a denser form than the one I saw previously at the grounds of Kuoh Academy. I summoned Zarroh who was currently taking the form of a sparrow and sent him off to follow the girl because I have felt the presences of Fallen Angels recently but kept low about it because I wanted to see whether Rias or Sona noticed them but they did not so I can deal with it while they are away.

Walking around the store, I got odd looks but I wasn't too focused on them directly as I was sensing a fallen angel nearby who had also seemed to sense me in here. Whether they came in because I was here was unknown to me but I was ready to end it quickly so the people here weren't killed or hurt in the slightest. As I continued round the store picking up random supplies along with my cache of sweets I saw the Fallen Angel, a tall man in a dark trenchcoat with a hat that shadowed his face rather well. It gave him an eerie power but from what I could feel, he was only a two-wing so nothing for me to fear at all. As I walked past him I saw a sadistic smirk appear on his face along with a brief blast of wind to which when I turned around, he was there no longer.

…

"Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and i'm home bound."

Currently I was residing in the games room of our mansion as Ravel and Koneko were facing off at some singing game and from what I could tell are singing the whole soundtrack of a film known as 'White Chicks'. What that films entails is beyond me plus whether going a thousand miles has anything to do with it either. Still, it was at this time when my faithful familiar Zarroh called me out of the blue.

Looking out the window I grunted somewhat to see that the sky was only just turning from orange to black. I answered Zarroh's call and teleported myself to him quickly after wasting time myself doing nothing of importance.

I came out to the scene of the crime as it was at it's end. The girl that I had Zarroh following was lying on the floor in a pool of blood with her conscious barely there, honestly I was surprised to see that she hadn't fainted yet especially with the size of the blood pool. I then looked up to the Fallen Angel who was flying up in the sky, his eyes were narrowed down straight at me but I didn't have much time to deal with him I had to speak to the girl before she lost consciousness. I took a whole deck of cards selected the fire enchantment and threw all 52 cards at the black winged angel but with my Wind-enhanced throw he couldn't fly away quick enough. He was struck by a few of my cards and the rest circled him and engulfed him in a giant ball of fire causing him to scream out in pain as I burnt him alive.

Well a whole deck of cards only goes up to mid-range four wings, anything higher and they are pointless. Quick and easy efficiency is best in these kinda situations, plus the cards a self-replenish able by taking from my magic afterwards unless I have completely used up all of my cards.

I turned back to the girl and walked towards her, bent down right next to her gazing down onto her eyes that were starting to blur.

"Little girl, little girl, how would you like to stay alive? It's a yes or a no, a nod or a shake."

I have no idea what I was trying to do while saying that and I paid for it by the complete silence, which to cool my soul I thought of her just being in pain and not being able to answer straight away which is bad by itself really. In the end I was answered by a single nod of her head before I felt her energy starting to drain completely away from her body while her blood started to cool, now was a better time than any.

I ran my hand over and then clicked my fingers together bringing out the best possible pieces. 4 pawns, Rook and a Queen. This meant a definite no for a Queen as neither of my two mutated pawns were there so I would take her as the 4 pawns which is actually quite good by itself for someone who is just a human and hasn't even activated her sacred gear. I placed all four pawns pieces onto her chest and flowed my magic into them and the immediate area bringing my Phoenix crest underneath us.

"In my name of Reon Phoenix, be born again as my friend and helper. Revive as my Pawn taking up four."

An orange pool surrounded each pawn piece and dragged them all into her body causing her body to convulse slightly as her body comes back to life albeit in a rather critical condition as she still actually has a large gaping hole where her stomach should be and i'm happy that the Fallen Angel didn't destroy her breasts as i've heard that they are a pain to reconstruct afterwards using magic.

I ran my hand again over her chest to cause a thin film of demonic energy to cover the wound and stop her blood from leaking out any more and to keep her in a sort of stasis until I could get her home. As the Gentleman I am, I picked her bag up and then her in the princess style, looking to her bag I supported her with one arm and rummaged through her bag finding her student ID. Once acquired I looked at it to find her address and name then I swiftly teleported us there.

Then came the good part, the undressing of the young girl. I placed her down carefully on her bed then used my magic to transport our shoes to the front door as it was custom in Japan to not walk around the house in your shoes. Then I undressed myself until I was completely naked and then did the same for her, even the underwear as full skin-skin contact was needed her. I undid the braids in her brown hair and took off her pink glasses putting them next to her alarm clock.

I sent a quick text to Ravel saying I was staying out for the night acquiring a new servant and that she should get one of the maids to drive them to school instead. I was quick to turn off my phone as to not deal with any of her angry replies as I knew for a definite that they would come. Putting my phone back into my pocket dimension I took my place next to her in bed, facing each other and coated us both in my demonic magic for until her chest was fully healed. I then pulled the cover of her bed over the both of us and allowed myself to be taken to the land of the asleep.

…

"A boy! A Blonde haired foreign boy!"

I was rudely awakened by the sound of a woman's shrill. I was somehow currently sat up in the bed with the girl I saved last night sitting on top of me hiding trying to hide the fact that I was naked. It was rather daring to do it this way, why not through the blanket over me or something.

I rubbed my eyes while adjusting to the light that was glaring into the room and focused on the woman in the doorway to the room, she looked like an older version of the girl I had saved.

"Good morning Kaa-san."

I spoke out to her with a slightly tired tone as I was still a little tired.

"You will be joining us for breakfast, yes?"

"Ooh, I would love to."

I smiled to her at the thought of a possible traditional Japanese breakfast. After seeing my answer the woman left leaving a still naked me with her still naked daughter. Seeing as she had now left, I turned my vision to her naked daughter who looked rather happy to still be hugging me.

"So Aika-chan, gonna get off me?"

"Uhh .. ahh yes."

She was hesitant to as for the first time in her life she is face to face with a naked guy, well while she is truly conscious of it and in her pubescent stage. So her eyes are glued, even when she got off me allowing me to stand up and start dressing myself to which I abruptly stopped as I got to my final piece of clothing, my waistcoat. I had put it on but left the two buttons undone and faced Aika who was still naked and just staring at me in a slight daze.

"Are you gonna get dressed or can I continue looking at your naked body?"

She was speechless as her face darkened slightly although I could swear I saw a hint of something perverted in her gaze when I was getting dressed … I wonder if that's just my imagination. She then started to get changed herself as I finished doing up my final two buttons on my waistcoat and summoned my phone placing it in my pocket.

"I'll see you downstairs Aika-chan."

…

Once we left her house I could actually take in her parent's reactions properly as I had to keep a steely resolve the whole time there. Her parents were actually rather nice, especially after her little sister recognised me. I was also a little surprised when I found out that her little sister was a year younger than Ravel so there is a possibility they might find out before I can tell them.

We then started to walk to her school, side by side as I held her school bag.

"You remember anything from last night Aika-chan?"

"Ahhh … umm I was stabbed, I think."

"You do remember then. Then a blonde idiot asked you if you wanted to live."

"Yes, that's true. How did you know?"

I just shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"I'm the blonde idiot. I brought you back to life as a devil."

"A devil?"

"Yup, the man that killed you last night is a Fallen Angel because you hold something that could be dangerous against them. As a devil, that would be something I want so with your agreement I turned you into a devil so you could live once more but you are a servant devil to me."

"I'm your servant?"

"Mmmhmm and I can do whatever I want with you."

I said this to her without even looking directly at her but looking to the girls that are currently around us. They were all girls from Kuoh academy, I could tell this by the uniform they were wearing but I had no chance at guessing the years. Because of this I lowered my voice slightly.

"As a devil we have a weakness to Light magic and are physically stronger at night. You'll experience it today as your first day as a devil, the light from the sun will be a pain for you and your eyes."

As I said this we reached the gates to Kuoh Academy and as such the end of the road for me. I gave her bag back to her and bent down slightly placing my face next to hers so I could whisper into her ear.

"Come to the middle school once you have finished school, I will tell you more then."

I placed a kiss on her cheek which turned a deep red from the contact and briskly left while waving back to her. As I left a number of girls swarmed to her proceeding to ask her questions in her now dazed state.

**{You sure that was a good idea, Reon-kun?}**

'Why wouldn't it be Sylph?'

**{I mean the kiss Reon, i'm pretty sure at least one of those girls nearby saw you last year when you brought Rias her bento.}**

I stopped suddenly thinking about how bad the repercussions could be.

'Surely not, the whole 2nd year is on the field trip.'

**{Not unless the girl had been bad enough to be excluded plus there is the possibility of the 3****rd**** years hearing about your looks and name. You have been in magazines of late, i'm sure girls know of male models. You experienced not even an hour ago.}**

That was true, that was very true. I may be completely and royally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a short one as i didn't want to make it overly big with the whole, first time explanation of everything to a human because Aika to Reon is Issei to Rias. And for those who don't get the actual character from just Aika it is Kiryuu Aika, Asia's perverted friend. Also the power that the Fallen were afraid of will appear next chapter and it is a complete revamp of something from another story of mine. Also this chapter sprouts another gender-bender-esque thing from me but this time will be kept to just crossdressing rather then my oc becoming a woman.<strong>

**I'll see you all then, Ciao.**


	10. Easing in

**It's been nearly two months for this story, so another chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Still in my clothes from the morning, I was leaning against the side of the Charger waiting for two sets of people rather than 3 individual ones. This time I was waiting for Aika to arrive after finishing school and I was also waiting for the bell to ring for my adorable little sisters to come to me. Like every single day, I'm looked at with intrigue by the surrounding parents who were also here to pick up their family members. The looks would change from adult to adult, some would be confusion, some would be lust and the other would be happiness. The older parents would smile at me as I happily greeted my three little sisters.<p>

Seconds before the bell rung for the middle school I saw Aika looking around trying to find me. Smirking lightly, I quickly played with her Evil Piece signalling my position and she nearly jumped out of her skin before turning straight to me and coming my way taking my side as the bell rings.

A few quiet seconds passed by before the middle school students started to filter out from the main building. Despite the amount of them you'd have to be nearly blind to miss the three devil girls. Blonde and pristine white is really hard to come by in Japan, hell the white is hard to find anywhere in the world. Human world at least. When the three girls get here, Ravel stops straight in front of me and glares at me slightly while the Neko Duo just nod to Aika and get into the car.

"Onii-chan, who is this girl?"

I heaved a slight sigh at Ravel's slightly snobbish attitude and playfully chopped her head with my hand and opened the rear seat door on the car.

"Just get in Ra-chan."

I gave her a light pat on the back as she got herself into the car and I closed the door after her. Taking a step back I opened the passenger side door and allowed Aika to get in as I shrugged my shoulders at how Ravel acted towards her. Once Aika got herself into the front I closed her door and walked round to my own getting in and starting the car up to leave.

As always the roads of Japan are pretty relaxed, as long as you don't hit a motorway or whatever. Around this time most people would still be in work anyway and only housewives or students would be walking about doing grocery shopping or whatever. This meant it was quiet outside the car and really, it was quiet on the inside too the only noise heard was the subtle growl turn roar of the V8 of the Charger. Silence is something that's very odd when in the Charger, I do have the silence policy so I can listen to one of few wonders made by the humans. They did remarkably well making engines sound so good.

The air only gained some sound once we reached the front gates, the sounds were just light-hearted noises of admiration towards the size of the house. Truly it is a sight to behold for a human, as a devil this type of establishment is quite common to see. Parking the Charger in the basement along with the other vehicles, the 5 of us got out to see Guy there waiting for us. Ravel and the two nekos walked off straight away leaving me with Aika.

"Afternoon Guy, can you get us some refreshments? We'll be in the living area."

"Can do Taichou."

Guy then gave me a playful salute before walking off to get some refreshments prepared. With Guy's depart, I started to lead Aika through the inside of the house all the way into the living area where I took my place on an armchair where Aika nervously sat herself down on the large sofa just off to my left. Guy then arrived shortly after we had sat down with a tray of tea, he placed it down on the table then quickly left with a bow.

"Now then, shall we start?"

Aika nodded to me lightly and so I began.

"As you I told you earlier you were killed by a Fallen Angel and I resurrected you to serve me as a devil. Fallen Angels are our enemies much like Angels themselves. This whole fiasco stems back a long, long time. There is a whole bunch of stuff you don't really need to know but what you do need to know about is what got the Three Factions to where we all are today, which is a kind of standstill with the odd killing here and there. The particular event was called 'The Great War' and a lot of lives were lost during it. The most important deaths were that of our leaders, the Four Great Maous perished during the war. The war ended shortly after their deaths because at that time both the Angels and Fallen Angels had suffered heavy losses too. The devils were then reduced from their original 72 to a number which isn't that exact but was said to be 50 or 51, many years later and we devils were fighting yet again but this time it was with ourselves. There was a Civil War between what was known as the Old Maou faction which consisted of the Descendants of the original Maous and the clans close to them against the Anti-Maou faction which was led by Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Ajuka Astaroth followed by their own clans. The Civil War lasted for many years but in the end the Anti-Maou faction won with Sirzechs becoming Lucifer, Serafall becoming Leviathan, Falbium becoming Asmodeus and Ajuka becoming Beelzebub.

By the end of the Civil War we were reduced to 34 Pillars and the remnants of other clans had been relegated to Extra Demons for their crimes. I am a part of the Phoenix clan and hold the rank of Marquis, I am the 4th child but I am the Heir to the house so I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Any questions?"

"Who are the girls and the blonde guy?"

"The white haired girl is also a devil but not apart of my peerage, she would be my wife's Rook. The two blondes are my sisters. There is Sabrea who is a Nekoshou and a Rook, she was the one who got into the car straight away. The other girl who questioned you would be my actual little sister Ravel, she still takes her Nobility to heart unlike me. I'm not really bothered about the whole being a 'Prince'. Ravel is actually my Bishop as well, completely her choice. Finally was the man who brought us tea, he is Guy. He was my first piece and my only Knight so far but don't get too close to him, he is gynophobic."

Aika looked pretty down when I mentioned wife but she persevered and asked about it.

"Your wife? Would that be Rias Phoenix-senpai?"

"You would be correct Aika-chan. Rias is my wife and formally of the Gremory Clan, she has two more servants elsewhere as they are both male and her other piece, her Queen, is Himejima Akeno. So when the 2nd years return from their trip to Kyoto you'll join the Occult Research Club, if you need anything during school time then ask Rias for it and she'll supply you. Coincidently, if you wanted to talk to a separate devil on different matters then speak to Sona Sitri. If I can remember correctly she is using an alias in school, Souna Shitori I believe. She also happens to be the heir to the Sitri clan."

"Hai. What do you do here then Reon-sama?"

I then adopted a thinking face as I answered her. Really, my interest for coming her was just to get away from Raiser with a reason other than 'Can't stand the prick'.

"Nothing really just yet. I do modelling here and there and your little sister knows but I'm currently learning about Lordship as I am the heir to Phoenix. I do those things very laxly as I already have experience in both and i'm kinda lazy so I usually just nap of late. When it comes to the next school year, along with the introduction of boys i'll be taking up a post as the Sociology teacher and will be the School Councillor to for my own small base. So I can see anyone at any time."

"Are you qualified to do that Reon-sama?"

"I may look young but I have done college courses ya know, a number of years ago though while I was your age. Plus I have been given everything I need so it'll all be fine, I'm not doing it for a joke ya know."

Aika just gave me a casual shrug. It's hard to tell whether she is just teasing or genuinely not sure, I wonder whether I come across as an aloof person. I'm not sure whether I should be happy that type of thing comes across from how I act.

"There isn't really much more you need to know about so i'll go with what hits home I guess, the stuff that you'll deal with. First off you are one of my Pawns but to be exact only one I have so far, out of the 8 pieces you took 4 which is actually pretty darn good making you more valuable than a Knight or Bishop. Currently you are a low-class devil compared to me who is a High-class devil through birth but unlike most devils, recently Rias included I'm one of the very few who continues to train and is not conceited. Rias is just pretty lazy despite what you may think of her from school, that kid is seriously driven by her libido. Anyway, there are multiple ways to rank up. Doing odd jobs which you'll be doing, Rating Games which as i'm mature enough to do some you may experience one or two if i'm challenged to one and finally Military accomplishments. They go in that order due to the set points they are given but you don't really learn the points you are just told when you are allowed to rank up. I'll get onto how you rank up when you get to that level or I get to that level myself as i'm still aiming to rank up further."

"Ranks?"

"They'd be Low-class which is reincarnated devil and the 'Common rabble' as they are known, then there is the Middle-class, High-class and finally the Ultimate-class devils. Upon hitting High-class you are given a peerage but upon hitting Ultimate-class you are given your own territory so that's rather substantial for me."

"What else do I need to know?"

"As I am pretty lazy you will find further devil things in your room when you return home. Please deal with them when you get there for your own safety, normally I'd help you summon your Sacred Gear but i'm not going to do that. I would like you to try it in your own time to unlock it, you have two days to do so as it is the weekend starting tomorrow. When you return to school on Monday, Rias or Akeno will come to get you and take you to the Club room which I will appear in some time after I've been to the middle school. There I will teach you the basics to fighting and magic along with awakening your Sacred Gear if you haven't done so yet. You'll then repeat all this for a whole week."

"Why a week?"

Before deciding to answer her, I stood up from my seat, placed down my cup and started to leave the house followed by Aika shortly after.

"Because I will want to test you properly after this week against an actual enemy. To test you in real combat is what I need most, it's risky but you'll survive no doubt but are bound to get some scratches. Also on the upcoming full moon, we will be going to the familiar forest to get your Familiar. While a week is certainly early, I want to get you it as soon as possible so we can focus on your training while having your familiar do other things for you."

We both stopped at the front gate to the grounds and I opened it slowly.

"I hope your ready for a fruitful life Aika-chan, while tedious it may be at the start. Fruits will eventually appear. I'll see you on Monday."

Giving her a short wave, I turned around and started to walk back to the house.

**[You sure are putting a lot of trust in this girl, Reon. What are you thinking?]**

'I think so to Efreet, there is just something about her. It's easy to tell she had no clue about the supernatural before but she has a feel to her that it's nothing new either. That's why i'm putting my trust in her to do this, if my feeling is correct she can summon her gear without much hassle and she'll take to everything swimmingly.'

**[For your sake and hers, I hope she does.]**

'You and me both, Efreet.'

* * *

><p><strong>Not much going on in this chapter but it's here for relationship purposes.<br>It shows you how lax Reon is and how Aika is too, not only is she a pervert which will show in due time but she is also serious.  
>She will be someone who wants to understand everything once she learns a tidbit about it.<strong>

**Also a little info on both Efreet and Sylph, while they are spirits and in essence like Ddraig and Albion are to a Sacred Gear. They really aren't, they hold a place like parents to Reon. They are people to help him along with his decisions, they are absolutely no help in combat. Actually rather than parents, older brother and sister may be more correct.**

**Ciao.**


	11. Her integration

**First of two chapters for today and ultimately this story.  
><strong>**I'm doing this to make up for my lie at the start of the previous chapter. :P**

* * *

><p>True to my word, a week after the following Monday I teleported into the Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy surprising the three girls that were there.<p>

"Reon!"

Rias shouted happily at my random and sudden arrival but her happiness wasn't something to live for very long. I just gave her a short smile and looked to Aika who perked up slightly and came over to me. Seemed like she was a little bored here, maybe I should give her something to do in the future.

"Where are you taking her dear?"

As I continued to look at Rias I could see a thin film of crimson starting to envelope here. It was either anger or jealousy, commonly know as the same damn thing with women though. The right thing here would be to tell her the truth but honestly that's never what I would choose in a situation like this, seeing Rias jealous is funny.

"I'm taking her to a dark and secluded area to see how flexible she is after her training?"

While saying that I would never tell the truth, that's also a little wrong. I enjoy twisting the truth you could say, giving it a different appearance in this case. The Stray Devil that we will be fighting is in a desolate and secluded part of the city and i'll be seeing how strong Aika has gotten, good flexibility will show if she can evade attacks well but that's obviously not going to be what gets across when you are talking to an already jealous teenage girl … well, any girl for that matter.

This situation in itself is one that has happened a number of times before, when I say that I mean I basis that Rias gets jealous due to something i've done which is typically with a girl that's not her. Despite her jealousy and anger right now, she knows I'm only kidding and that I actually have the right to do what I joked about due to being devils. The problem is that she's a Gremory, her emotions are top-dog. Her emotions will always get the better of her, no matter what. So there is only one real way to get away from this predicament that I constantly put myself into and that is to disappear and that's what I did.

…

We reappeared in an empty park on the west side of town, the paved floor of the park had a nice, red sticky look to it probably due to the blood of the people or things the stray devil had killed. Luckily for me, we didn't have to wait long for the stray devil to make it's appearance and it was a tall one at that.

Out from the shadows came a double-decker sized spider with a human's upper half positioned atop the front bulb. It's 8 long and thin legs shot upwards and sharply shot back down into equally sharp spikes which poked holes in the ground where it stood. Strangely though the pincer like mouths of a spider were gone and replaced by scythes which came from the shoulders of the humanoid torso rather than arms themselves. While it was a frankly disgusting view for anyone to see, it wasn't enough to faze me as there are annoyingly much worse than what's in front of me right now though it didn't stop Aika from letting her lunch come to the surface.

The stray seemed to take that action of Aika's as a chance to get a quick hit in whether it was fatal or not, the spider's movement seemed almost lackadaisical. Thanks to that I was able to push my own body into motion and stand in front of Aika to take the blow for her, and while it still hurt a little it was better me than her as despite my body being easier to destroy than others it would still stop an attack like a normal body would or could and then regenerate straight afterwards.

Deciding to keep this strictly to just Aika, I raised my hand and let loose a strong gust of wind which created a considerable gap between the spider and ourselves. Tilting my head slightly, I looked behind me to see Aika now looking composed. I gave her a light nod and stepped to the side allowing her to take centre stage against the stray.

"Rook!"

Aika called out her promotion while summoning forth her Sacred Gear. I was pleasantly impressed that she was using her brain about the Promotion.

Black shadows gathered around the ends of her limbs as the Sacred Gear manifested themselves. Around her forearms appeared midnight black gauntlets with two brown jewels on the outside of each, they were bulky looking and it's weight showed as Aika's arms dropped slightly under the weight before they were brought back up again. Sharp and ridged claws wrapped themselves around her fingers before a thick plate took form over the top of her hand slightly overlapping her knuckles. Clawed boots then took form around her feet taking on the same colour as the gauntlets, two brown jewels appeared once again albeit appearing over her ankles with one to each side of the boots. On the back of each boots appeared a curved plate of metal which ended in a spike that faced downwards, it finished centimetres above the ground.

Aika's Sacred Gear was called Triumphant Wall and it's ability is pretty much as it sounds. These boots and gauntlets make her an immovable wall if used correctly. All in all, the simple evoking of the gear increases her physical defence along with an enhancement to magic resistance. A well timed guard will dramatically lessen the effect of an attack on her, of course guarding doesn't just become second nature to her though. The claws and spike on her boots act like anchors securing her to the ground when needed so Wind magic and explosions won't really phase her at all.

This is a particularly rare Sacred Gear making it a top-class Sacred Gear resulting in the 4 Pawns needed to reincarnate Aika, this would also mean slightly less training needed for her in certain regards. From there, Aika charged and took the offensive.

As I stood back and watched the match I could tell that she was still green but I felt like she was nearing the end of it. After her training with Sabrea I could see that her guards were getting better and timing was slowly becoming better but she was still yet to get a perfect one. That showed the effect of her Sacred Gear, the difference between a split second is rather big in this case. Her ability to evade attacks wasn't that great, not really that essential when in Rook mode but that's not the point. The Rook gives you the ability to take them at times plus with her Gear attacks can be nothing at all against her. Her timing for her evasion goes to show that she isn't yet well versed with a Rook's style of combat. This hurt her on two occasions in this fight when she was struck by the spider's acid, though they weren't fatal hits.

And like I had expected, she was able to win the fight but not end it. She was hesitant to kill the stray so I did so before the stray could completely gather that fact and act on it. After pulling Aika away, I set the stray ablaze in an orange inferno reducing it to ash.

…

Later that night it was just me and Aika yet again, albeit this time it had slightly less chance of death. I was taking Aika to get her own familiar, a job I have never really been that bothered with doing. I would be much happier to just teleport them there at the time and allow Satooji to do the rest but that isn't allowed, devils cannot enter without their master or so the rules say. Satooji definitely didn't say that because he is one crazy fellow, the tally has chalked up to nearly 8,300 devils that he has told to acquire Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon who is also the only female of the Dragon Kings. Better yet he is slowly approaching a whopping 480,000 devils that he has nearly tricked into acquiring a Hydra, a slightly scarier tally is that 41,000 outside of that has been persuaded by him to do so and half of them came out with their lives and only 2 devils out of that actually got the Hydra as a familiar. I had a few words with Satooji when he suggested a Hydra to Sabrea, luckily she just deadpanned and said 'kitten'. Not something I'd deny her when she looked up at me with her ears out.

Satooji arrived shortly after we did and introduced himself in his typical, eccentric manner. Something which deterred Aika greatly if her expression was anything to go by, she really did not look happy at his introduction. Contrary to popular belief in the Underworld you could actually go to the Familiar Forest any time as long as you had permission from Satooji and you had told him when, the reason why coming at Full Moon became a norm was because the rarer and stronger familiars were awake and more commonly found. Another instance I found slightly strange in terms of the Devil society due to us not needing strong familiars because all they do are odd jobs which amount to very little. Though thinking about it, we are embodiments of greed so that's probably a reason at least.

After his introduction we set off into the forest. I walked next to Satooji as we talked and Aika followed just behind us keeping an eye on whatever was around us.

"So Reon-dono, your twin came here a few weeks ago with 3 new girls."

"3? So he finally got his harem then. Let me guess, they got the weakest familiars going?"

A light chuckle came from Satooji to let me know that I was right on the ball yet again about Raiser. This is probably one of the few instances that I will agree with Raiser. There is no need for your familiar to be strong because their duties don't need them to be strong. If you want a strong familiar then come back on a later date after getting your first familiar, there is nothing stopping you from getting two. There just isn't really any point for more than one.

"Reon-sama, you have a twin?"

The three of us stopped abruptly after Aika brought up that question. I never really went into my family much with her, she knows my parents are still alive and of course Ravel.

"That I do Aika-chan. I actually have three brothers really. Two older ones who are really nice once you've broken through the exterior, my twin however is everything i'm not. We are two sides of a coin and i'm not tooting my own horn in the slightest when I say this but i'm the good and he is the bad. Ask any devil and they'll tell you the same thing. Unfortunately, you'll be meeting him soon as the school year break is coming."

Outside of Raiser's Queen, you'd be very hard pressed to find someone who can say a genuine good word about Raiser and truly mean it. Though there is one universal thing the devils can say about him, despite his peerage just there to suit his tastes for a perfect harem they all do at least have good potential. That's something I can't deny him at all, the only problem is that bar his Queen they are all just reincarnated humans with nothing special. There is two cat-girls though if I remember correctly.

"Stay away from him. Got it."

"That's a good girl. I say twin but it won't be hard for you to tell the difference, after all we are very different people."

Our journey through the familiar forest took a quiet turn at this point and bore only one note to take and that was the familiar that Aika finally chose after nearly half an hour of looking, not that we weren't spoilt for choice. What she had came upon was a Were-dog, it's basically a werewolf but where they have human forms as well as the Werewolf and a wolf form these just have the 'Werewolf' and then there dog form. This particular one was a cream colour and it's dog form was that of a labrador pup, one which on sight sprouted thoughts into my mind and ones that rang true when Aika decided to hug it while calling it Marley.

At that moment, flashbacks of 'Marley and Me' sprung into my mind and as the true wuss I am to these kinds of things they weren't very flattering to my pride as a male devil.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't see a need for a long AN here so i guess i'll just say that this is a filler chapter.  
>I just wanted to show a bit more of Aika's integration in the devil sense rather than family sense which will definitely come at a later date.<strong>

**Ciao, i'll see you again in the next chapter.**


	12. Reunion of the Immortals

**And here is the second chapter!  
><strong>**I've almost outdone myself by having two chapters today. Well, they are relatively small so why not?  
><strong>**I doubt that this'll become a habit.**

* * *

><p>The day had finally come and it wasn't a day any of us here were looking forward problem being that only Gasper had a free pass to this whole debacle I'd rather not have the 'pleasure' of experiencing. My whole peerage was here along with the remainder of Rias' standing in the entrance hall of our mansion in the human world as I was taking my sweet time to become bothered to teleport us all into the Phoenix castle in the Underworld. Luckily I had already put Aika into the system as the damn train takes far too long for my patience.<p>

Once I had brought myself so a decent amount of fucks to give I started up the process with a deep sigh and teleported us all away in flurry of flames which hits my childish side and never gets old. The 9 of us then reappeared in the entrance hall of the Phoenix mansion, once I opened my eyes I saw both Mother and Father there already along with Raiser who wore a strangely smug look. A look which fits the bastard.

"You finally arrived Reon, Ravel. It's great to see you again."

"I agree Chichi-ue. It's nice to see you and Haha-ue again."

My blatant dislike towards Raiser did not go unnoticed by my Mother and Father. Mother just took a neutral expression as she has never been good with dealing with Raiser, Father took his usual look of slight sadness towards it.

"Is this the new girl, Reon-kun?"

I gave my Mother a light nod as Aika gave a slight bow before introducing herself.

"My name is Kiryuu Aika. It's nice to meet you."

Father just gave a light nod to where my Mother adopted a warm smile that made me feel slightly better for being here. I get along with my mother a lot better than I do Father but I still get along with him pretty well, it's just that I don't see why he gives Raiser so many chances. My Mother has pretty much just given up with him and allows Father to just deal with whatever he does.

I cast a small gaze towards Raiser and saw that he was looking at Aika with the same look he gave all women, it was one that was both condescending and lust-filled. It was rather impressive how he makes it so weird.

"I see the 'Great Raiser' still hasn't healed from his burns."

Feeling some anger building up in me due to the look he was sending Aika's way, I decided to taunt him. One which normally works but not in this case as I was first to speak letting him know I was already annoyed.

"What's wrong Reon-chan? Can't I just look without annoying you?"

His smug attitude and voice just added to the hate that was already brewing inside of me.

"Keep your filthy gaze to what you have already been fortunate to taint. Keep away from her and you'll keep your life Raiser-_chan._"

I bit back at him as I could easily feel Gneaux waking itself up and slowly adding to the black hairs that try to mask itself between the blonde ones darkening it further. Raiser just gave a carefree shrug before turning and walking off to his side of the mansion. Once he had both my Mother and Father sighed at our interaction which had now became the norm.

"Reon-kun, can you please not threaten Raiser-kun like that."

"Why not dear? Let them both get it out of their system through a Rating Game, they both have perfect records after all."

Father interrupted before I could say anything but really, I liked what he said better than anything that was brewing in my mind.

"So what do you say Reon?"

"Sure. I'm happy to add to that prick's burn count."

I took all emotion from my voice before answering my Father who only nodded in response before leaving, Mother gave us all another warm smile before making her own departure to catch up with my father who presumably was going to talk to Raiser about it all.

Once they were just nearing the end of our sights, a trio of maids came into our vision to take us to our rooms during our stay. I was happy to see that they were maids from the more conservative half of the ones employed here. The other half were skimpy to an extent, 10% of the hundred belonged to Raiser and I really couldn't call what they wore a uniform of any kind any more. It was pretty non-existent.

Once in my wing to the mansion, everyone was shown to their own rooms while I left to check on the beacons put into place along the halls. The beacons were still intact and hadn't been messed with at all in the past few years I was gone. These beacons were to deal with Raiser and to stop him from intruding as I knew he would probably try something in my room at least and now that there were others here probably with them as well. The beacons created a mirror wall that prevented anyone to get passed and were invulnerable to magic, things which cost me a few days of fatigue to create a piece. Of course they shattered easily upon physical contact but I had made it so that the sound of the glass shattering would be amplified so I could easily hear it.

Now knowing that they were all in perfect condition I returned to my room here in the wing, the biggest one here in this wing. Upon entering my room I saw that every one was already here with only Rias and Ravel sitting on my bed and the others on chairs that had been brought out from one of my closets.

As I sat down on my bed between Rias and Ravel, Ravel moved herself and sat down on my lap while wearing a happy smile. It had been a while since Ravel had done this, the last time would be before we moved into the human world just over two years ago.

"Yuu-kun, if Raiser agrees to the Rating Game would you like to join in?"

Kiba wore a look of slight shock at my question but I could tell that behind the shock he was very happy, I could feel it.

"May I, Rias-sama?"

"Of course Yuuto but Reon, you are free to use Koneko and Akeno as well."

"And if they were to what I call fighting fit then I would have asked them too."

Rias and the two girls in question looked downcast at my comment as they knew what I meant by 'fighting fit'. They are not truly at one with themselves and to me that is a liability, if they cannot fight with their full strength then they have no right to fight by my side.

Seeing that the atmosphere had dampened, Aika spoke up and changed the direction slightly.

"What even is a Rating Game?"

"It's somewhat like a mock war, but it's more precise to say a battle within a war like the 'Battle of Waterloo' for instance. With the Great War over, there was still some battle-hungry devils about and the Evil Piece system actually worked in tandem to that. One peerage versus another, rather small scale though as the combatants can be anywhere between 12 to 32 in number equalling to 6 to 16 per side."

"Isn't that dangerous though?"

It would seem that I forgot one of the vital points to these Rating Games.

"No, not really. You can experience pain and loss of limbs but that's all artificial really in all honesty, though if any of that happens you'll be in a hell of a lot of pain once the Game is over. You can die though, very rare but possible."

It turns out that the way I answered didn't calm her nerves in the end. Probably the death thing.

"Don't worry about dying. You'll have no chance of dying, you haven't angered any of Raiser's servants so no need to worry about that. All we need really is to watch Guy and see if he kills anyone for getting too close."

I took on a small smirk as I glanced over to Guy who was sitting by himself next to the door of my room. He gave a light sigh at my prodding statement.

"Taichou … I won't kill, just maim."

And he said something creepy in response. I can't underestimate Guy in these types of conversations, he knows how to stop me from going further even though I know in my mind he is just saying these things to make me stop.

"Well … Yuu-kun, please get yourself acquainted with your 'Older Self' over there and get accustomed to his 'Holy Blades'. Doesn't bother me if you can't or won't as doing so isn't really necessary."

"How will your training go then?"

That question came from Rias, a hint of annoyance resounding in her voice due to lack of time with me.

"I won't be training at all. Honestly only Aika needs training just so she can get up to speed with the style of combat that entails in a Rating Game. Both Guy and I have participated before so Guy will just be getting to know Yuu-kun so they can co-ordinate well. Sabrea will need to meditate before hand. Ra-chan is a lot more competent than she looks after the training I have put her through. While I admit Raiser has the upper hand through power in numbers, really I don't expect to lose at all. His Queen and Isabella are the only problems I can foresee."

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow Akeno or even to take me up on my previous offer? I'd still love to be your Queen."

I just waved Rias off, I didn't need any of that.

"Nah, i'm good. I want a Queen that I can boss about happily and not pay for it later on. We both know Rias that I am the submissive one in this relationship and all because of your damn high libido, you damn exhibitionist."

I said it all playfully and finishing with a sigh, this was the same answer I gave her the last time she asked this and the times before that as well. The first few times I did not say the libido or exhibitionist part as I did not know about them before we were married.

That whole conversation died down from there and it was flung into random chatter for the next few hours until we were called for whatever we were needed for if we were that is.

…

And surely, a few hours later we were. Rias, Ravel and I were called by my Father for a family talk which I could only guess as catching up with everyone with the main pretense to talk about the Rating Game Raiser and I will have. I don't even have to hear Raiser's answer to know that it will happen. He is a smug bastard and always trying to beat me at every opportunity so he would take this up and probably do a prize for the winner on the off-chance he does actually win but probably one that'll mean he won't lose as much as he could potentially gain, in his eyes at least.

Upon entering the living area, I saw everyone was already here even Ruval-nii and Rynar-nii. I hadn't spoken to them since the wedding and I was happy to see them look at me with smiles on my entrance. As I sat down at the table with Rias on my right side away from Raiser, leaving Ravel to sit on my left side with a slight scowl.

"Reon, Raiser has agreed to the Rating Game between the two of you. It won't be a proper official one but Rynar has said he'll broadcast the battle on his station for some publicity."

Rynar-nii then let out a small smirk that was completely out of place on his usual stoic expression, he was never one for much emotion over than seriousness and tiredness.

"I can finally show everyone that I am Supreme. While we are at it why don't we make a wager? Piece for piece?"

"You do know that the person you are intending to try and take from me to spite me is worth four of your girls in the system?"

"And she is probably better than the four girls."

All I could really do was close my eyes in response to Raiser's point, not that it was really a decent one. I know i'm going to regret wagering Aika like this but I know I won't lose her and at least I can save one of the poor girls in his peerage.

"I will accept this wager then. So who are you offering in return for Aika?"

"You can have the two sets of twins, I guess. Who are you going to pick?"

He guesses? How much of a douche can he truly be? It's times like this that I question our relation to each other.

"Then I will take Ravel's attendant, Isabella, from you."

Isabella was one of Raiser's rooks. I don't know the story behind how he got her to joi his peerage but I do know that her past isn't a particularly great one and the promise that Raiser made was not one he intended to ever go through with as why should he? Her problem doesn't hamper her use to him so he doesn't have to take action. A whole load of bull to be brutally honest, the girl deserved to have the promise fulfilled and as his twin i'll hold up his end of the bargain. Whatever that is, i'll learn in time exactly but I can damn well guess and prepare.

With the finer details now sorted out the topic slowly changed to where I spoke with my brothers about how their lives were going and Rias would speak to Mother about how we were fairing together and if I was treating her properly as a man and her husband, of course the answer to that was a good one but like other men there were also bad points. Those being my tendency to sleep in random areas of the house, more often than not naked. Since sleeping in the same bed as an exhibitionist, I have somehow started to take my clothes off in my sleep.

At first I had thought the whole thing to be just Rias doing it when I was asleep but after my random naps I came to the true conclusion that I was doing it myself to be more comfortable when with Rias and it became a habit for my sleeping self. A strange habit but one nonetheless.

After that I returned to my room with Rias and let Zarroh out of my personal space to allow him to roam the halls freely and keep an eye on things.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it all is folks. There is two more chapters left before we can begin the canon stuff from the story.<br>Even then the Canon stuff is going to be edited as Rias and Sona aren't the head of the area here, Reon is so things will change slightly.  
>The next chapter will be the Rating Game which has been done for a while, i've just been constantly making tweaks to it to see how it'll go.<br>Then the final chapter will deal with the aftermath of said Rating Game.**

**From the looks of my notes, the Rating Game is going to be considerably big in amount of words but it'll be in the sense of this story i guess.  
>I'm going to keep this story to having rather small chapters. Not through lack of anything but through simple choice.<br>The characters to each of my story are different but they all have a similar feel or inkling to them, one way i show the difference is the chapter lengths.  
>The reason for that is to show their takes on things. Some are quick to come to a decision while others taking everything in, and then there are the in between.<strong>

**Hopefully you'll enjoy these two chapters as much as you can. Ciao.**


	13. The Game

**It's arrived.**

* * *

><p>As it turns out Raiser did try to do something during the night but as to what that was I had no idea. He has scampered off before I could catch him but I was able to shut off the blaring noise of the beacon quickly enough. Seriously, I had forgot how loud they were. Rias didn't look happy at all after being woken up by it.<p>

Aika's training with Sabrea has started to bear it's fruit. Her agility is coming along very well and she has learned to use magic in her attacks but they are still at a low-level for the moment. The training itself was a weird one, I didn't really understand why Sabrea had Aika running along a tightrope while having balls shot at her. Part of the training was for Aika to balance herself, quickly invoke magic and then hit the balls away before they could hit her. This seemed to be a lot more than I had expected it to be but Sabrea did a good job from keeping to overwhelm Aika.

Yuuto had actually intergrated well, especiakky with his 'Older Self'. Really, they look too much alike to not be family. I was originally gonna put it down to blonde guys with blue eyes looking alike but then I remembered that I fitted into that category and I was a lot more handsome compared to them so I dropped that thought. Working along with Guy somehow allowed Yuuto to unlock his own 'Blade Blacksmith', I was a little sceptical at how he had both the demonic and holy version of the sword gears. It was odd to say the least, still though I was surprised to see that he could push Guy to get the slightest bit serious. Yuuto couldn't force Guy into summoning his family sword though, if you can do that then you are a pretty good swordsmen. I know I can't even force Guy to get any amount of serious in swordsplay.

Ravel was … Actually I don't know what she was doing. She wouldn't come out of her room for whatever reason she had. She did seem a little grumpy though, maybe it was the monthly cycle acting up. I know that female devils don't get it as bad but their anger is much worse than a humans after all.

…

We had all gathered in the main hall of the castle. I was on one side and Raiser was on the other sporting his trademarked smirk. You are more likely to see him being kind to women than him without that damn smirk.

As we waited for Rynar-nii to alert us of the start of the program, we spoke amongst each other. Everyone other than me at least, I was doing what I always did before a rating game and that was yawn obnoxiously. I always feel tired before a fight that I know is coming. I wasn't nervous at all because my opponent was Raiser, anyone else and I might be a little sceptical. I know that he isn't weak by any means and his regeneration rate is remarkably close to my own but there is Gneaux to factor. I can only properly feel him when I think or am around Raiser. It's like he is my trigger for this.

Before the wedding with Rias I couldn't even feel Gneaux at all but I did know of his name and that he was there in my body but not where. After the wedding I could feel him, his awakening brought him closer to the surface. I could feel him but I couldn't talk to him. Efreet nor Sylph could get anything out from Gneaux.

"Reon-kun, you ready?"

"We are Haha-ue."

I nodded along with my response to the question. In her own response, my mother started up the transportation circle for my peerage. Just as we were being teleported away I could just make out the words 'Good Luck' on Rias' lips.

The room we teleported into seemed to be an old throne room, the walls around us were made out of ruined stone and patchy fabric draped the cold walls. It looked to be like a rundown castle. Tapping the small pedastal in front of me, a 3D image of the playing field appeared and the rest of the group huddled round to look at it.

[Boys, I will be the arbiter for your Rating Game. As you can see your home bases are rundown castles, the whole of the castle grounds are enemy territory so once in them your Pawns can promote themselves. This will be a 3-hour max blitz style game, you both have 10 minutes to prepare. Start.]

"10 minutes huh? Seems like this will be a real quick one."

Guy spoke out to the group as I kept my vision focused on the map in front of us all. From the dimensions on the map, it seemed to be a near mile long canyon with a castle at either end. Their was a slight bend in the centre of the canyon, enough so that each castle was obscured from the view of the other one. At the centre there was three paths of travel, the main and central approach was just the large opening past a small stream which ran down the exact centre. The second path was the high ground, an upward path jutted out of the canyon walls. Right at the start of this second path was the opening to the third path, it was a cave path underground and it seemed to be the same length as the high ground path making the central path the fastest but most open.

"So Taichou, what's the plan? A minute has already passed by."

The plan? Our usual style should work, even more so with more numbers.

"We just attack with supporting fire. Aika, Sabrea you will both go out through the centre towards the enemy base. You will more than like meet all 8 of Raiser's pawns and his two rooks. Yuuto, I want you to head straight underground and if you meet both knights then immediately call Guy. Guy, I want you to help Aika and Sabrea until Yuuto calls for help. Ravel and I will slowly approach from the rear using cavalry tactics to attack whoever is out in the open."

Putting my hand into the 3D map, I took a hold off nothing and increased the size of the map.

"Raiser's bishops will probably take the highground for their own safety. They will be Ravel's targets. Yubelluna his Queen will be my target mainly but I will support whoever else needs it when necessary. Sabrea and Aika, you two will use your defensive power to hold back the pawns and Rooks. Aika, you concentrate on the two Rooks as your Sacred Gear can weaken their strength dramatically. Sabrea, you use your Rook abilities and your Nekoshou agility to deal with the pawns. Use the barrier cards as you will from magic attacks that get past me and Ravel. Guy, you will be doing hit and run tactics on any pawn or rook who isn't dealing with Aika or Sabrea at any given time. Be very careful with releasing your gear, we don't want any accidental team kills here. Yuuto, I want you to use your demonic swords as your primary weapons. Only use the holy version when you can catch your opponent off guard and remember that if you fight Raiser's knight who has the Zweihander then do not by any means be chivalrous, that matters not to her."

'How much time left?'

**{You have about 3 minutes left, Reon.}**

'Thanks Sylph.'

Clapping my hands together, the 3d map reset itself and summoned a roster for Raiser's peerage. I quickly duplicated so their was one full set for each member here and I passed them out.

"Quickly look over each profile and find your own targets. We have 3 minutes before kick-off, get yourselves ready."

I left the members to their own devices and walked out of the throne room, making my way out onto the castle grounds, stopping at the large, open stone entrance to the ground.

Taking in the view of the field, it didn't look like it would be a problem footing wise. I know Aika has her Gear but there is still a possible problem for Guy and Yuuto if it hampers their speed. The ground was relatively flat, having a slight decline in towards the centre of the canyon where the stream was situated. The stream itself looked to be barely flowing, no real momentum there at all. There was no wind either, the field itself was rather plain and i'm thankful for it. I don't want to experience a Rating Game during Monsoon season again anytime soon, that one was just ridiculous.

[Your time for strategizing is now over. You can now begin the Rating Game.]

Along with the announcement, my team starts to put the plan into effect and start to move towards their positions. Kiba sprinted off ahead as Guy leisurely took his time in a light jog behind Sabrea and Aika who were running towards the centre of the canyon. Ravel stopped by my side and gave me a small smile before she started to walk at a slow pace, I let out a small sigh before starting to walk as well swiping my right hand down in a flurry of flames summoning my bow.

It started off well, the plan was an appropriate one and fit into accordance with what Raiser had planned. The only problem being that Yubelluna, the Queen, was flying a bit higher in the air. That meant I couldn't really kill two birds with one stone through artillery because they would have enough time to dodge because of it.

I sent a quick glance over the battlefield's current state before starting to attack Yubelluna. It was all set into motion, the pieces were attacking their targets. As I let a volley of fire arrows fly into the sky I lifted my free hand up to my ear.

"Guy. If the knight so much as shows you her back take your chance."

'~Yessir!~'

The fighting was smooth for the most part, Aika's small lack of experience did show at times but thanks to Guy he was able to pick up the slack in those instances with his speed.

(Raiser's Knights have retired.)

Hmm … that was faster than I thought. Good job I made Kiba go underground then.

"Yuu-kun, go after the Bishop on the left side. Guy, move to take on the Bishop on the right. Ravel, you concentrate on Yubelluna."

''~Yessir~''

I turned to get a small nod from Ravel and I made my bow disappear and charged in myself.

(4 Pawns and 1 Rook for Raiser have retired. Reon's Rook has retired.)

The announcement came along with a massive explosion that caused the gravity in the canyon to strengthen, I felt my body get pushed downwards slightly. The smoke from the explosion lifted and I could see Aika curled up on the ground with a small purple barrier around her slowly cracking in response to the blast. Raiser's final 4 Pawns and Rook looked worse for wear than Aika did due to having no barrier.

(Raiser's Bishops have retired. One of Reon's Knights have retired.)

Sending a quick glance up to the sky I saw that Guy was still here meaning that Yuuto was the one who had retired. I brought my gaze back down to see Aika heavily on the defensive against her 5 opponents. I summoned my bow back to hand while stopping my momentum and focused arcing electricity through my flaming bow and arrow.

"Voltaic Line."

In accordance with my vocal command comes a green version of the Phoenix magic circle placed right in front of the flaming arrowhead and starts crackling with electricity. As I let the arrow loose, the circle shatters like it was glass and the electricity and fire morphs into a green frenzy and multiplies it's speed sending the arrow through the air rippling the space it passed through. In the blink of an eye, the arrow pierced straight through the chest of one pawn and through the shoulder of the final Rook. As the pawn dropped to the floor retiring from the game I saw the Rook's arm drop like it was dislocated.

(3 of Raiser's Pawns are left. Reon's final knight has retired.)

'~Ravel, come take on Yubelluna. Use N.R. if you have to.~'

I put the bow down next to my side as I pushed my body back into motion. The three Pawns and the Rook were now hightailing it back to their base. As I brought my bow back up to take aim, I gestured forward with my head and Aika started to run after them.

Running my hand over the string, the single arrow there flickered and a number of small black lights came into view along the shaft. As I pulled back the string, I curved backwards and pointed my bow straight up into the air. One large magic circle took form above me, a light blue in colour as thin lines curved around it creating intricate designs throughout the circle with no real direction. I let go of the string and the arrow disappeared away into the magic circle, it came with a huge drop in my magic reserves as 6 magic circles took shape covering the walls of the castle with a single, larger magic circle to take form covering the centre of the castle.

"Astral Rain."

The magic circles covering the castle lit up with a flurry of flames as the arrow multiplied and cascaded down from the circles in a pale red torrent.

(Raiser's final few Pawns and Rook have retired.)

I allowed my bow to disappear and started off once again, this time to the final destination which was Raiser's base, that was now lit up in pale red flames thanks to my torrent of arrows.

As I moved I could feel the heat around the area dying down. That would mean that Ravel is coming to the end of her power right now, her stamina was never that great to begin with. I probably should have concentrated on that with her first before getting her to concentrate better on her magic … ah well, that's all in the past now. Noble Roar will be sure to take Yubelluna out, it is an attack that works as a suicide move after all but only thanks to our Regeneration powers.

With each approaching step I could feel Gneaux waking up, I could physically feel the strands of my hair darkening one by one.

(Raiser's Queen and Reon's Bishop have retired.)

Oh … She used it then. She still musn't have got to the explosion part of the technique yet because I didn't hear a Boom!

Poor Ravel, she must be distraught about not making the Boom! It's the most satisfying part of it all.

(Reon's Pawn has retired.)

Aika … she did well for her first game. Hell, she did well for her first proper fight against another person. I'll have to congratulate her well for this but first i've got Raiser to deal with.

"Oi Raiser. Get out of your base."

I stopped myself, around a hundred metres away from the gates to Raiser's castle/base.

I watched him slowly walk out of his base with a smug expression. It was 1-on-1 now but he was definitely in better shape, although that didn't make the outcome absolute. I am physically better than him after all, I don't sit around doing nothing … well, i'd like to think so anyway. I still do my training.

Flames sprouted from our backs at the same time, taking on the form of wings. His stayed the usual Phoenix orange as mine shook in the light breeze, taking on a deep black which cooled the space around me like a cold night. I felt my eyes narrow with each of his steps, each strand of hair darkening. I felt a change in my demeanour. In contrast to his smug smile, I was now wearing a confident smirk thanks to Gneaux.

It was awake but not all that there. It was there, right at the back of my mind. The magic I had used before was now coming back, richer and fuller. I felt my original limit blow over as my wings behind me grew in size and became more erratic like they were running out of control.

But I could feel that his presence wasn't as strong as it was during the wedding. I couldn't feel that strange link to my peerage, I couldn't feel my connection to their powers.

"The black flames again Reon? How vulgar of you."

Vulgar? How does that make sense here?

"Yeah yeah Raiser. Come on, let's finish this so I can get back to not being near you."

"N'awwh Reon~ You make it sound like you don't love me."

"Don't be like that Rai-bou. Of course I love you, just not more than I love pears."

"But you are allergic to pears."

"Then I guess I don't love you after all."

Hmm … It's been a long time since we had an exchange like this plus i'm surprised he remembered my allergy to pears.

As I took a step forward I felt my body stop abruptly, my vision darkened.

"**Well … Why don't you leave this to me, Young Phoenix."**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter stopped before you thought it would right?<strong>  
><strong>I have two reasons for that. Incompetence and Different Point of View.<strong>  
><strong>Incompetence being me doing too many things this week leaving little time.<strong>  
><strong>Different Point of View will be showing it from someone else's view from Reon's peerage.<strong>

**I'll be doing it from another point of view because Reon won't be there.**  
><strong>Also stopped there a little due to the word count, it's averaging out at this length so i might as well try to keep it that way.<strong>

**See you next time, Ciao.**


	14. Gneuax?

**Been too long, the four month drought is over.**

* * *

><p>Gneuax.<p>

That was what Reon-nii said was the name of the black flame. Reon-nii may have been modest about it's power but the weight couldn't escape it. Being able to use his allies powers as if they were his own while dramatically increasing his own demonic power while making his flames turn black and burn hotter than any flame Otou-sama could create. It was Super Devil level. Reon-nii could challenge any of the Maou-sama with this power but he shows no interest, not even a desire to test it against them.

But for some reason I feel off when looking at those black flames. Despite their heat, power and intensity it's also empty. I feel like Reon-nii left something out when telling me about them and I can't help but feel scared. The thought of his power having it's own conscious isn't something I would have believed if anyone other than Reon-nii or Beelzebub-sama said it, it's ludicrous.

"**So you are the young one which causes my kin so much strife, and what a petulant one you are. I can see why you annoy him so easily. To think that you two have such a strong rivalry while being twins that aren't twins."**

Gneuax's voice came out from the black flames that had completely engulfed Reon-nii, his size had changed into a single black wisp.

"**A harem huh? Raiser-teme, what if I told you what you possess is not a harem?"**

"..I would say you are a liar."

I felt the same as Raiser-baka replied, a slight shudder ran down my spine. The black wisp, it had no real presence but the one it did have was beyond daunting. Even through the screen I could feel it's peculiar aura.

"**To think that the original word has become so misconstrued. Raiser-teme, do you intend to take on any of the girls in your peerage as a wife?"**

"Of course not, why would I?"

"**Then you don't have a harem but just 15 concubines. A harem is to take on wives and concubines, there has to be a wife within the group to call it a Harem. Even though Reon cares little for most forms of sexual acts, he has a harem. Pretty laughable, don'cha think? The one who wants a harem doesn't get one while the one who doesn't want one, gets one. So is the way of life I'm afraid."**

This Gneuax … what is he? How old is he?

"**ChaChaChaChaaaa..."**

His laugh was eerie but I could hear a strangely soft chirping sound within it.

"**...Does it really matter though? A harem? It's just sex isn't it?"**

That's the same reaction Reon-nii has to mentions of a harem. Outside of actually making babies, Reon-nii couldn't care less for that. It makes me feel proud of Reon-nii. His disinterest in sex outside of making kids seems to make him better with women. The care he gives us all, the care he gives me. I'm happy that he is my Onii-sama.

"**Let's see then, what should we use to defeat you? Power of Destruction from his wife that annoys him with her insanely strong libido? The Holy Swords that his Lieutenant uses? The Senjutsuu that the cute little kitties use? The lightning magic that Sadist-chan uses? Or finally the Whisper Flame that Ra-chan uses? Isn't she an adorable one~?"**

Adorable! That's what Reon-nii always called me. Never cute, pretty or beautiful but adorable. He would always say it with such a smile too, the one word he would use to describe me and only me.

"**I know. How about I combine one of his favourite Artes with his wife's Destruction magic? The Boom! from that will be pretty impressive. But should I? I'll tire him out immensely if I do that."**

Gneuax's tone is … childish? He isn't taking this seriously.

**Boom**

I wasn't even taking this seriously. How couldn't I notice that Raiser-baka was attacking Gneuax this whole time? More to the point, why isn't anything happening to Gneuax?

"**Brrrrr~"**

As a ball of fire passed by the black wisp, it shuddered. The black wisp shuddered.

"**Raiser-teme, so cold~"**

Is Gneuax the manifestation of his limits? The strongest he could be? Gneuax's power and personality so far fits exactly with Reon-nii, to the point his words are what i'd expect Reon-nii to say. But how and why? Why is Raiser-baka the only person who can make Reon-nii completely angry and why does Gneuax manifest every time?

"**Hmmm~ Hmmm~ That'll do, we won't use his Artes at all."**

Huh?

"**Reon befriended the current Lucifer, even calls him Aniki so lets use his power. Doesn't that sound fun~"**

Lucifer-sama's power?!

Crimson flames started to fuse with the black wisp, small orbs of destruction started to float around the orb. Like the black wisp itself, their aura completely forewent the power they 'should' have. Their aura was oppressive, I felt like kneeling when looking at them but I could stay as I was though, it wasn't with my own power. It felt like the orbs were allowing me to stay as I were.

"**Ruin the Extinct~ Pure Destruction and Annihilation yet it feels so fluffy, who'd have thought?"**

F-Fluffy?

"**Then how about we add a certain special ambiance to this whole thing. Hey! Hey! Reon, what's the first thing that comes to mind?"**

Time seems to stop, that was even pushed more to being true as the small spheres of destruction that circled the black wisp to stop in their tracks. Silence just followed, neither Gneuax or Raiser-baka spoke. Though Gneuax did seem a little off as what I would guess at him replying to Reon-nii.

"**...Ahh...Yeah...Hmmm...Fine...I should have know really."**

The screens that were broadcasting the Rating Game flickered, the magic powering them even cut temporarily before starting up again to show that the ravine area of the battlefield was no more. Instead it was a serene patch of grass the size of a small field, in the centre was a large oak tree with red and yellow flowers surrounding it. The odd bunch of lavender poking out through the flowers to spread, accentuating the two vibrant colours with it's own yet soft attraction.

Next thing to hit the mind which ultimately had the most emphasis was a large black grand piano which sat in between the black wisp and Raiser-baka. The black wisp floating just above the small bench seated in front of the piano and Raiser-baka stood opposite. The small spheres of destruction starting up once again, phasing through the piano like it wasn't even there.

"**Yeah look at this. That Reon really does have a woman's mind. To think that a date with him would be something so … perfect for a woman is kinda creepy. Raiser-teme, I take it with Reon being so womanly in this aspect you'd completely forego the date and head straight to dinner and sex right?"**

I had a small hope but it was quickly denied as Raiser-baka nodded to Gneuax with a smirk. How are they so different?!

"**Hmm...Hmm...I probably would do it your way too actually."**

Eh? So this Gneuax isn't Reon-nii's limits. There is nothing about them that is the same, the only thing that's close is looks but that's also the only thing which locks into place that they are somehow twins.

"**But I obviously digress, I am just what's left behind of him after all. As he gets older, I'll be closer to the day that I cease to exist. How frightening for me~"**

Left behind? Get older and Gneuax will cease to exist? What does he mean by that?

"**And thus, I'll unleash the Lucifer's frightening power upon you. Ruin the Annihilate."**

The spheres that floated around Gneuax shot out from around it, splitting out and arcing around the piano that sat in between before raining themselves down on Raiser-baka who didn't.. no, couldn't even let out a scream in pain.

"**Ahh.. I got it wrong, it's Ruin the Extinct. Silly name really, he wasn't even extinct to begin with."**

That is something that Reon-nii would forget about but now that Gneuax said it, Ruin the Extinct is kinda pointless when it's an attack name.

[Raiser has been defeated, Reon is the winner]

* * *

><p><strong>Small chapter, pretty small but it's usual for a PoV from another character.<br>And it's small for reasons that are both spoiler and aren't, i'll leave the spoiler alone because that's for next chapter.  
><strong>

**The other reasons for it being small are simple and intertwined.  
>The first and foremost being that it wasn't from the MC's view, the MC isn't even really in the chapter at all for that matter.<br>The second reason and that being the intertwining being that i don't plan out the chapters for other PoVs so they are usually shorter as the way they think and deal with things are completely different to how my MCs work and think. Thus why there is so much dialogue in this small chapter.**

**This chapter is small and late, i will apologize for that. I have been pre-occupied for once, not all of it being something that undoubtedly comes before my writing. Also been taking a little break to play games outside of actual work, i also thought it would be a good idea to write two chapters for two different stories at the same time. Once again, i hurt my brain in that process.  
>Coincedentally, the game gave me a lot of good ideas for Phoenix Moon. Also that it being a 'Tales of' game.<br>The 'Tales Of' series never fails me and for that i worship them and Hideo Baba, such a great man~  
>To finish off for DI, i'll be writing the next few chapters alongside my others as they are all planned out on paper and easy to get into the groove so they'll either be updated on the usual Friday release date or sporadically in between.<br>**

**I'm off now to continue my other chapter and hopefully finish that soon too.**

**Ciao~**


	15. Relieving

**Last chapter before start of canon~**

* * *

><p>I beat Raiser yet again although this time, I wasn't completely conscious. It was a peculiar win for me but that was because it felt pointless in the end. The only decent thing Raiser had about him was his tenacity and at this point in my life as his twin, a win over him means as much as the one before upon looking back at it. It truly came to absolutely nothing at all as to Raiser, he was … I don't really know. It's just one big feeling that you wanna put off but you can't really explain the feeling you get. It's peculiar.<p>

Then came Isabella's integration into the group, something which was completely and solely on Ravel's back. It was actually something she wanted to do. As her attendant, Isabella had built up a good relationship with Ravel. Heck, Isabella taught Ravel basic hand-to-hand when I was too busy doing heir duties.

Isabella was also pretty damn vocal about the fact that I chose her, in the manner of being happy about it. Mostly it was due to Ravel but also because I wasn't Raiser. Personally though, I did like Isabella. She was a no nonsense kinda girl and if there was any she'd punch it. Easy to get along with too, despite wearing the mask and feeling down or embarrassed about it or she seems fine talking about it although that might have just been on the surface of things. Coincidentally, she was thinking of learning lighting magic for when she gets a mask custom made.

Though upon closer inspection, I saw that there was something wrong when she was training with Sabrea and Aika. It was something i'd expect from someone who was knew to Rating Games but she wasn't, her jacket didn't have an enchantment and neither was it made from demonic fabric or even laced with devil magic. Her defense was just pure Rook power and while that's pretty damn noteworthy, it showed the lack of care that Raiser gave his peerage outside of simply entertaining himself. But it wasn't something i'd correct, she can come to me for it once she warms up to the group and starts to fit in.

I'm not satisfied with it though, she is too stiff when speaking to me. She is watching what she says around me, even if my presence is just there her manner is different to everyone. No matter how much Rias or Ravel told her otherwise, it wouldn't change. But when I asked her why, her reason was that she had nothing to offer me like the others. She was a reincarnated human, one that didn't have a Sacred Gear or unique magic or combat style so my ability with Gneuax would forego her. So I just told her to learn something that the other's didn't know if she wanted to be useful in that way. It really wasn't like me to do that but the endgame felt significantly better than the one from a normal reply from me.

…

Sitting at the desk in my room for the final night of our stay here in the Underworld, I found myself being confronted by a pile of paperwork. Though, they were all just copies of paperwork that my father would be doing after we left early tomorrow.

After doing my studies for the past two years so i'd only have mock paperwork to do while acting like a teacher in the Human world, this was all I really had left to do. Put my studies to the test and see if I could apply my thoughts well and hopefully continue to make the Phoenix clan prosper while improving what I can if I can.

Ranging from trivial to important and finally to completely pointless. The stack in front of me covered it all. The difference here being that i'd also have to write my thought process on each parts. Not a particularly hard thing to do but it was the right mindset that was needed. I wasn't going to be exactly the same as Chichi-ue but I will probably be close when push comes to shove.

The only problem being that Rias wouldn't leave the room for me to do it in peace and instead decided stand over me with her arms draped around my neck, now while that wasn't bad for the extra soft sensation on my back. It was most definitely distracting.

**'Reon, just get on with it.'**

'Huh..Gneuax?'

Nothing … am I hearing things? I wonder.

"Reon..?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hard to say at this point."

Something wrong? I hope it won't be anyway.

…

When we arrived back in the human world the next morning, we had only the weekend between us and the new school year. The town was quiet but off, that feeling however wasn't really that different. For the past 3 to 4 months I had noticed that the Fallen Angels had moved into town taking up home in one of the desecrated churches towards the east end of the town but seen as neither Rias or Sona had inquired about them or mentioned to me that they noticed them I decided to leave them be for now.

While I am the owner of this territory, it's not within my current purview to just do away with them without a sufficient clause. This territory is one that both Lord Gremory and Lord Sitri own, a place they put multiple years into making sure it was safe before they let their daughters reside in it. Of course that was against their knowledge. Plus just getting rid of the Fallen Angels started the problem of a possible fight, something which could go bad and make not only me look bad but also Lord Gremory and Lord Sitri for entrusting this place to me. There is also the chance of it looking bad on Chichi-ue for making me his heir rather than either of my older brothers.

I have to play it safe so while they are on the outskirts, I need to just keep an eye on them. Only keeping an eye on them.

Currently though, I was outside early in the morning. It hadn't even broke half 5 yet and I was in the rear section of the estate standing at the edge of the Archery range with my own personal bow. The bow was special as it was the one from when Gneuax manifested during the wedding. The bow though didn't hold the aura back from then though, it was just normal bow, a replica if you will. The beautiful shape, the sleek curves, the eye-catching golden tribal markings. It revelled in just being out let alone being used.

Stepping up to take a shot, I could feel the bow shake ever-so-slightly in anticipation and excitement. An arrow of flames burst into life against the bow's frame, elongating itself as I tenderly pulled back the string. Then when I let the arrow and string go, the bow pulsed. It's power resounded briefly and propelled the arrow forward, not even dropping a millimetre. Hitting it's mark for a bullseye even at 500 meters away.

And that brief pulse of power was gone as quick as it came. Not even any residue power left over. It blinked into existence and then out of it without a single beat to pass.

Looking at it again, there was nothing truly special about it right now other than where it came from. It's look was rather plain in all honesty despite it's beauty. No intricate shape to it, the shape was the same as any other modern recurve bow just with the addition of the tribal markings because it was a personal bow.

It leads me to the reason why though. Why did Gneuax manifest this bow? Why can I manifest this bow without manifesting him? If I don't need to manifest him for the bow then that would mean the bow isn't so directly connected. Perhaps even a proof of contract or connection. My weapon of choice was always a bow, I still don't see myself using the Katana Guy gave me over this bow or even any bow. Is it really something so sentimental? I wonder.

"Phoenix-sama...I didn't think you'd be up so early."

Isabella huh?

Pulling my bow back up, two arrows burst into life along the frame.

"I believe I told you yesterday to call me Reon."

Releasing the two arrows, I make three arrows burst into life this time.

"My apologies, Reon-sama."

"Don't the tense tone and I'll accept it."

"But Reon-sama -"

I let the three arrows fly creating the resounding pulse of power to flow, and dropped my arm holding the bow down to my side so I could freely look over to Isabella.

"No buts Isabella. You have no problem acting normal with everyone else so why can't you act that way with me?"

"You are my King now."

"And you have been told that doesn't matter yet you still do it."

Swiping my hand forwards while opening up my hand, I force the bow back into the spare dimension. Turning around completely, I walk towards Isabella stopping just in front of her, looking down at her slightly with an irritated expression.

"Or would you prefer me to beat it out of you?"

She flinched … of course she did. I couldn't help the sigh which left my mouth. How much of an ass hole can you be Raiser?

Letting out a new exasperated sigh, I shook my head from side to side lightly before gingerly taking Isabella into a loose hug.

"Isabella. If you ever have anything to say, say it without restraint. If there is anything you want, ask me without care. If there is anything you want to do or pursue, tell me and I will help you however I can. If you want a new sparring partner every once in a while then ask and I will spar with you myself when I am free."

"...But-"

"Like I said before Isabella." Tightening my arms around her, I felt her body loosen up slightly. "No buts."

"I can ask for anything, any time?"

Patting her back softly, I felt her own arms come up but just hover waiting for my reply.

"Anything you want, any time you want."

With her face buried into my chest and her arms wrapped around my back, a muffled 'Thanks' barely hits my ears.

…

It's not a very well-known technique as we don't really use it all too much but we, Members of the Phoenix clan, can turn into a bird purely made out of fire. It's perhaps the only illusion type of magic we learn and hardly ever use, it's only real application being to fly around unnoticed as from a distance we just looked like an orange bird.

It's turns out though, that is you have a shape shifting familiar then it also works for lounging around in your own house so no one can annoy you or force you into doing work. This works so much better if you are like me and allow the shape shifter to do as he wants around the house most of the time, meaning I can restrict his movements by dismissing him and acting in his place.

Without a doubt it works, I just have to be more careful around Sabrea and Koneko because of their sense of smell but as Zarroh is my familiar, he holds a similar scent to me and I can get by with that.

And as the time passes by, my fellow members of the house rushing around trying to find me in a small state of panic. A state of panic which has actually happened just before, something which Guy was clued in on the first time and he had sought to disappear himself this time as well. He happily left the estate once I told him I was going to change forms for a little while.

Just watching them all rush past was satisfying, although not really nice to watch them stress out for which in the end was nothing. I had never even left the confines of the estate yet they were all expecting the worst, a somewhat typical train of thought for women I think.

An odd chirp here and there and the girls are none the wiser, it's almost like they are urging me to tease them more and more.

"Reon-sama, what's going on?"

"Chirp Chirp."

"Reon-sama? I know that's you, Raiser-teme would do the same when he wanted to leave unnoticed. Though I don't understand why you stay here."

"Chirp Chirp Chiiiirp."

"Come on Reon-sama, even I know that Zarroh can talk."

"Ahh well then … Hey Isabella, did you have fun training?"

Twisting my head round in an owl-like manner, I looked up at Isabella who had a towel round her neck standing directly behind the counter I was sitting on in the main hall.

"It was good, a lot more to train with here."

She raised her eyebrow at me before answering my question. It seems like choosing her really was a good idea if she isn't gonna question my methods further on this kinda thing, although I feel like she is the type to nonchalantly sell me out too. This could be problematic.

"You aren't gonna tell them that I've been here the whole time?"

"I don't have the right to question how you have fun."...I feel like you just did. "I'm sure you have it tough with duties as the heir and then living here along with being a teacher soon. You need some way to relieve your boredom."

I feel like that last bit was a hit towards Raiser in some shape or form. The sigh that accompanied right after it kinda makes me feel that way.

"Thanks … I guess."

Turning back to watch the girls running around frantically, I felt a weight drop onto the counter which I resided on and saw that Isabella had taken up her own perch right next to mine. Does she enjoy making it sound stupid then doing it herself? Or is she the type of person who loves to jump on the bandwagon for anything?

Hopefully I can come to terms with her quick before I lose the ability to care any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Complete and utter filler stuff with actual character building. Who knew i could do it? <strong>

**I say next chapter starts Canon but its really here and there on the subject.  
>You can argue it is but you can also argue otherwise.<br>Like the chapter before, most of this was not in my notes. Re-looking over them i found that i was drunk when writing it.  
>I couldn't even read it properly.<strong>

**This month is to be spent updating my stories which were more neglected to date.  
>As you can see my schedule isn't really sticking to the single friday update of late.<br>This will stay until i have updated the older ones which will continue through this week and next.**

**Ciao~~**


End file.
